Shadow of my Heart
by Ebil Chameleon
Summary: -AU, Vampire fic- Living on your own is tough. What's tougher is falling for a cold hearted -literally- vampire. And what's worse than having his brother want to kill you? -SasuSaku- HIATUS
1. Prologue

**What am I thinking? Starting a new story...-slaps wrist- bad Kitty! No more new stories! Bad! **

**Anyways...**

**I've had a lot of requests that I make another SasuSaku story. This time though, I'm doing something different. This story is AU, something I had always avoided. Why? I'm not sure myself. It's also in first person (gasp)! Never done that before. I hope it works out! But by doing an AU fic, there are a lot more possibilities than a normal Naruto fic! And this one includes vampires! YAY! I 3 vampires!**

**Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me. I am simply borrowing the characters without permission. Now I'm wondering if that is illegal.**

* * *

_Prologue_

* * *

At the age of thirteen, most girls would be beginning to grow up into respectable young girls. They would start to gossip, acquire puppy crushes on boys, and begin to get into those petty catfights as they entered middle school. They would worry about their hair, their clothes and about fitting in.

I was different at that time. I never worried about how I looked, or about fitting in. I had never cared for gossiping. Neither did I develop small crushes on boys (or girls for that matter). Instead, I was the social outcast. I had friends before then, but shortly after my eleventh birthday, they all separated into their appropriate class, peppy princess, energetic jock, and creative artist. The list goes on. I was left behind, forgotten. And I had never tried to get them back, never held out a hand waiting for a friend.

On my thirteenth birthday I had lost my parents. Being an only child, I was stranded, left alone. My mother and father had taken me out for my birthday, just the three of us. I could remember smiling, feeling elated that they had done everything just for me. They had taken me out to the movies to see a movie that I had wanted to see so badly (I can't even remember the title now).

But I never remember the rest of that night. The last thing I remember is the squealing of tires and the curse words falling from my fathers tongue. Then everything had gone blank.

When I did wake up, I was in a hospital and my head was throbbing. And oxygen mask covered my nose and mouth and an IV was inserted into my arm. A nurse walked into the room moments later, smiling sadly. I was naive at the time; I didn't know what was going on. Her voice sounded muffled as she talked to me, bending down so she could look me in the face.

"Sakura, dear how are you feeling?"

I merely blinked at her. She looked up at the heart monitor and found everything to be fine. Again she gave me that sad smile. It gave me a bad feeling.

"Honey you were in a car crash." She said gently. "You hit your head pretty hard."

I gave her a blank stare. "Where's mom and daddy?" I had asked in my small child voice. She hesitated before answering. I may have been young and naive, but I knew that that wasn't a good sign.

She said in a quite tone. "They're not with us." I'm still unsure if she had expected me to understand then or not. I didn't understand though. "I'll be back; I have to tell the doctor that you're awake."

**--------**

I had been sent to live with my grandmother then. Lucky for me she didn't live too far away, so I didn't have to transfer schools. I stood on her doorstep with a social worker (a nice redhead who had taken me out for ice cream before coming here) with my pink Hello Kitty suitcase.

My grandmother was a tall, boney woman with a mop of white-gray hair and a pale pink shawl around her shoulders. I had only met her twice in my life. She was my father's mother and the two of then had never gotten along well. That resulted in my lack of contact with her.

She had smiled warmly at me and leaned down to pull me into a bone crushing hug. It wasn't the greatest first impression and for the next few days I had stayed locked up in my musty, unused room.

**--------**

It wasn't until high school that someone had found interest in me (for reasons I wasn't sure of). A girl with hair as wild as her attitude. Her name was Ririn and she had one hell of a reputation. All the time she would come into school, her hair a different color. It was short to her shoulders and cut in a choppy fashion. Some days it would be red, or blue, or pink, or green. People always guessed what color it would be on her normal three day color change.

But Ririn was a bad girl. She was with those people. The 'druggies' was the given term for them at Haiku High School. Somehow I was easily dragged onto their side, taking part of their type of activates. Never had I once tried to pull away. They made me feel safe, welcome, and at home.

I was frightened of them at first when Ririn had introduced me to her 'brothers and sisters'. It wasn't long until I was absorbed like a sponge, observing them carefully and getting to know them. That was a big mistake.

Soon I had taken to partake in their drug acts, staying at one their houses after school just to 'chill' and smoke. It was something that now I regret, but at that time it felt good. Having people surround me and give me a strange family feel that I had lost and was longing for since my parents died. It was wrong, but it didn't feel wrong.

I started to avoid my grandmother that I now knew. I gave her attitude when she asked where I was going and broke the curfews she had forced on me. I gave her such a hard time through the years, and at the time I had never thought of her. I only thought of myself.

Then there was the graduation. It wasn't as tough as I thought it would be to gather myself together and pull away from the period of hardship I had set myself against. I stopped the drugs, hardly touched alcohol, and forced the bad girl attitude from myself. Because I knew that wasn't who I was. My true self, I still had to find. But I knew that I wasn't a bad person. I wasn't the druggie that I was trying to convince myself to be. I was just lonely. The sad girl who had lost her parents and turned to the first person who gave her comfort. It didn't reverse the fact that my parents were no longer alive, but it did numb the sorrowful feeling. If only for a short while.

After graduation, I had cleansed myself, pushed off the non existing thought of college and packed my bags. I had turned eighteen that March and was a legal adult. I could live on my own. I said goodbye to my grandmother. I had never once told her that I loved her before I left. The day I drove out of the driveway in my old beat up car was the last time I saw her. I put the picture of her waving sadly in the back of my mind and drove off to the large bustling city of Tokyo.

**Mmkay. This is just the prologue. I hope I've caught someone's interest. I'm getting ideas as I go along with this. I hope you all will turn out to enjoy it! Please review and give your opinion. If you don't like it, tell me! If you do…tell me!**


	2. First encounter

**I'm glad people liked this. I don't intend on making this a terribly long story. But who knows, I'm writing. If I write you can never tell how long it will be. **

**Disclaimer: Wishing will never bring me my dream. But I'll wish anyways.**

* * *

_First encounter_

* * *

My home is nothing special. A small apartment at the top of an old rundown building. The wallpaper was peeling and stained with Kami knows what. The floor creaked when you walked. The fridge was old and the stove was broken. My bathroom was cramped and nothing to brag about. There was a small broken in bed shoved in the corner of the room which was supposed to be my 'bedroom.' It was also the living room.

It wasn't much but it was a place to live. Hardly. The only thing I did like about the place was the small hallway between the bathroom and the living room/bedroom/kitchen. There were stairs at the end and a small door on the ceiling that led to the roof of the building. I would always sit up there and listen to the never ending sounds of the streets below. It was exotic and gave me an adrenaline feeling. Being up so high with the wind in my hair. It was exhilarating.

This morning I had repulsed the thought of leaving my shabby home for once. The rain trickled down outside and washed away my desires for traveling to work. Even if I had the car I wouldn't take it. The streets in Tokyo were bad enough to rival and possibly surpass New York city traffic.

Besides that, I had sold the car not too long after I got here. It was money that I needed and I had to do something. It was my only option. My grandmother had given me enough money for the down payment on the apartment, but I still needed money. So bye bye went the car.

I cursed that I didn't even have an umbrella to use. I put on a sweatshirt over my white button up work shirt and pulled the hood over my pink locks, thankful that it was fall and not summer. I would look awfully strange walking around with a sweatshirt in summer.

With a courageous intake of breath I opened the front door of the building and stepped out into the rain.

The bad thing about where I lived was that it was many blocks away from my job. I worked in a restaurant, a nice fancy place. I had vowed to work somewhere nice in hopes of more money. I didn't get paid much, but it was enough to pay the bills. And a job is a job, money is money. It was nice that the staff there was friendly. That was a bonus.

The restaurant (_Lafida_) was nearly ten blocks away from my home. It was near the 'good' side of town. You had to have money to live there, something I didn't possess. The walk wasn't so bad, it was better when it wasn't raining.

As usual I was early. I was always one of the first people to come in, due to my early mornings. I could never sleep in, even if I wanted to. It was just impossible for me.

Right behind me, and right on schedule, was my coworker and friend. She wasn't smiling, but she didn't look miserable, something normal. Her hair was wet and messy, wrapped up in its twin buns that sat on top of her head. Her chocolate eyes looked tired and she yawned as she walked through the door. She was tall and slender with curves in the right places. I had always envied her body and cursed my own flat chest. She was a year older than me, clocking in at twenty-one.

"Kami I hate rain." She complained as she grabbed her card to punch in her time.

"Ohayo Tenten." I greeted with a smile. I fully agreed with her rain comment.

She took her apron from the hook and wrapped it around her waist. We both walked out to the front of the restaurant. She flipped the lights on and we both began to silently put all of the chairs down. It was always the first thing we did, just the two of us. All of the other employees conveniently showed up after everything was done.

Once the chairs were down I went to get the sparkling clean silverware as Tenten grabbed napkins. Through out joined efforts we had set up half of the tables in record time when the back door opened. Immediately Tenten and I looked at each other, knowing exactly who just came through the door. Between the slamming of the door, the growls coming from the room, or the stomping of her feet, it was obvious who had just arrived.

"She's here early." Tenten said and placed the last triangle folded deep red napkin on the table. I nodded my head in agreement.

It didn't take long for the girl, who had somehow become my best friend here, to walk to the front room towards us. She had a scowl on her face as she tied her black apron around her waist. Her icy blue eyes were narrowed.

"Problems Ino?" Tenten joked heartily, moving onto the next table.

"Here, you take over here and I'll check food supplies." I said and handed a fist full of forks, knives, and spoons to the girl. I smirked at her angry look and walked on by, knowing not to stay around when she had a temper going. I almost felt bad for leaving Tenten with her, but the feeling wasn't too strong since I knew Tenten could hold her own against Ino.

Taking my time, I began to walk back to the food storage room in the backroom from the kitchen.

I had been working here at _Lafida_ for two years now. It was the first job I found here in Tokyo and I had no desire to leave. Tenten was the first friend I made here. She welcomed me warmly and took me under her wing, showing me how this place ran. Everyone was friendly to me, but I had always stuck to her side. She was a tomboy, a spunky girl who wouldn't let anyone talk crap to her or about her. Yet at the same time, she did have a feminine side as well. She was perfectly balanced and someone I easily got along with.

Ino had come in to work after I started. By that time I had become accustomed to working here. When I first saw her I rolled my eyes and walked the other way. With her long, golden blonde hair and her icy blue eyes I figured she would be some pampered princess who came to work here because 'daddy thought it would be good for her.' I was only half right.

Sure she was a pampered princess, but she was different from the ones I knew in high school. She had an edgy side as well and an attitude to rival anyone's. She was a daddy's girl one-hundred percent, and her father thought that she should gain some work ethnic. That's why she came here. There wasn't much of a need though, her family had money. If she needed any, she went to daddy.

But I allowed myself to get to know her since she approached me. She wasn't as bad as I though and she could be nice and considerate at times. Sure she was selfish, but there were times that she thought of others.

She was also the same age as me. Not only that she had a boyfriend whom she had been dating for a year. On a daily basis Tenten and I had to listen to her sigh about him, saying how much she loved him and how he was such a wonderful boyfriend. At times I just wanted to shove a rag in her mouth to shut her up.

I smiled as I thought of how I first met the two. They had been my life support since I've been in the city. The people that I've been able to talk to. The three of us had turned out to be good friends.

I heard the door open and close again. The food supply was perfect; obviously someone had restocked last night. I walked out of the storage room and found the chef walking in. He was large man with a cheerful attitude. He always had a grin on his face and he fit in with the two girls and myself. We always joked with him and laughed when business was chaotic. He supplied relief to us when serving people was a pain in the ass. Which seemed to be constantly.

"Morning Chouji." I greeted with a smile. There was just no way that I couldn't smile when he was around.

He met my smile with his own. "Morning Sakura. Anyone else here?" he questioned.

I nodded. "Ino and Tenten." Of course he already knew this. Everyday he came in behind me and Tenten. Today Ino was just an exception.

He nodded and glanced at the clock. It was nearly quarter of eight meaning that everyone else would start arriving soon. We opened in fifteen minutes to start out breakfast shift.

"I should go warm up the kitchen." He said and walked away, leaving me to go back to the front. Tenten was opening the shades in the window and Ino was inspecting the tables, making sure everything was set straight.

"Once again we have done the job for everyone else." I said and took a seat in one of the chairs at the center table. Ino sat in the chair beside he, her finger running through her blonde hair that was held up in a tight ponytail.

"You say that everyone morning." Tenten commented, looking back at me over her shoulder. She finished pulling up the last shade and frowned at the gray clouds that hung in the sky, creating a depressing feeling. One bad thing about rainy days is that business is unpredictable. It would either be horribly slow today, or it would be a full house.

"It's true though isn't it?" I said back and straightened a fork on the table. "We do all the work, yet we don't get any extra money, is that fair?"

Tenten shook her head as she took the seat on my other side. I knew that she, like myself, could use the extra money. She lived on her own and was just like me. I had only been to her house once when I needed to borrow a pair of black work pants, and her place was better than mine if only slightly. We were both in a rut. Ino on the other hand was perfectly set off with a large, cozy home that she lived in with her parents.

"Well, I personally hope that it's a slow day today." Ino said, her eyes closed. She placed her chin on her upturned palm and slouched in her chair. Silently I agreed with her. Those were the perfect conditions, less work with the same pay as a busy day. And it wasn't too boring with Ino and Tenten, as well as Chouji here. They made this place lively and entertaining.

The next fifteen minutes flew by and more workers came in. Knowing it was time to unlock the doors, Tenten stood up and took the restaurant key from her apron and walked to the front door.

"Alright, let's get going."

**--------**

By closing time the rain had lightened up and it was just drizzling at the moment. It was just after ten at night and the place had been cleared out for the past hour. I was cleaning the windows, scrubbing them down with Windex. Ino and two other girls were washing the tables off and Tenten was vacuuming the floors. We could hear the clangs of pots and plates being washed back in the kitchen.

Our boss, a boisterous man with a bad laugh, had left not too long ago, reminding everyone to do their jobs and to lock up before we left. No one said a word to him he left.

After the chairs were stacked and the food supplies were in check, everyone began to clear out. Chouji waved goodbye to the three of us and walked out the back door into the night.

"Ugh, I hate walking home at night." Ino said as she hung her apron up. She straightened the front of her shirt and took her hair out of her ponytail.

"Oh come on. It's not that bad." Tenten said, waving the thought off. "I mean, if anyone tried anything I'd kick their ass."

Ino looked skeptical. "It's not just that. You know, there are things out there at night." She said with a warning glance. "I've heard people talk about it. They've said they have seen shadows, or have heard people talking. They said they would see things move out of the corner of their eyes but the next second nothing would be there."

Tenten rolled her eyes. I knew she didn't believe her, but I was borderline of thinking it was true or brushing it off as rumors to scare you. "Right." Tenten said. "I think you're delusional."

Ino glared and stomped her foot down. "I'm not crazy!" she argued. "Shika-kun said he saw something when he was out one night! And he wouldn't lie to me!"

Ino never thought of the possibility that her boyfriend would lie to her. She was so focused on seeing him as the absolute best. Even if she complained to us about him, she still didn't think too much less of him. "What did he see?" I dared to ask, finding myself caught up in what she was saying.

She glanced my way, glad that there was someone who would listen to her. "Well, he said that he felt this strange coldness. It was when he walked by an alleyway. He said he got this horrible feeling and when he looked, he saw these…these two glowing dots. Like eyes." She spoke with a frightened look. Tenten was ignoring her and getting ready to head out.

"I'm sure." She said and opened the door, a rush of cool air filtering inside. "Want to walk with me Sakura. Incase some ghost or something comes out after you!" her tone was joking and she said those last few words in an eerie voice.

I wasn't scared, but what Ino said gave me an uneasy feeling. Having some company, even if Tenten and I split after six blocks, would be nice. "Yeah, hold on." I said and pulled my sweatshirt on. Ino put her jacket on and followed me out the door. I took my key out and locked the door, pulling on it to be sure that it was secured.

Tenten and I departed ways from Ino who had a shorter distance to walk in a different direction. She waved over her shoulder then walked off, her long blonde hair swinging along her back.

"You don't' really believe Ino, do you Sakura?" Tenten asked, five blocks down the road. She glanced over at me, waiting for me to answer. I hesitated, knowing that if I answered truthfully that she would mock me in some way.

"Well, it's not impossible right?" I asked, hoping I didn't sound frightened. Honestly what Ino said did have me feeling a bit jittery.

Tenten answered. "It's not impossible, but come on. Ino does like to joke with people. And she didn't look frightened at all when she left us." The brunette said.

With her last statement, I couldn't help but agree. "But you know as well as I do that Ino has a knife stashed in her purse. And you know that she feels all high and mighty with that thing." I said smartly. The blonde had her own form of protection, and she was fully convinced that no one would touch her if she had that knife with her.

"True."

At last the time came for us to split ways. Tenten's home was only a block away down another street. "Well take care. I'll see you tomorrow." She said, waving back to me.

"Oyasumi." I said and waved, crossing the street quickly.

I still had four blocks until I got to my apartment building. The thing I hated about living in this section of town was that you didn't know who was out there. People standing on corners or muttering to themselves as they walked by you. I always felt jumpy whenever I was walking home in the dark alone. My stomach would never stop churning until I was safe in my crappy little place with the door locked.

Tonight the streets seemed abandoned. It was strange since I normally saw at least one or two people on the streets at this time. It was unusually cold for a fall night as well. Maybe everyone had somewhere else to be? That must have been it.

Still I couldn't shake the bad feeling from the pit of my stomach. I could feel my palms sweat slightly and I wiped them on my pants. Ino's words of fright ran through my head as I crossed the next street. I could see my home in the distance and was glad that I was getting closer. I just wanted to get home and for some reason my legs itched to run the rest of the way. I hurried my pace, my legs seemingly moving on their own.

And just as I was now jogging past two buildings, there in the alleyway something caught my eye. Two glowing, crimson objects.

My legs took the time to freeze at this point. My mouth hung opened slightly and my eyes began to burn as they were open wider than normal. Whatever they were, those glowing objects, they just made me freeze. The blood in my veins seemed to go cold and stop moving altogether. My heart pounded in my chest, the sound reverberating in my ears. My throat went dry and I couldn't swallow to solve the problem.

Faintly I could see a silhouette. A dark object hidden in the shadows of an even darker place. It had to be a person. That's the only conclusion my non-responsive mind could think of. And the red glow disappeared for a brief moment as whatever the thing was blinked.

And then I could see it move. In my direction. It was coming at me.

That was the only signal I needed. It was all instinct from there and finally my body began to react. I ran. As fast as my legs would carry me, all the way to my apartment building. I wrenched open the door, lucky to find it still unlocked. Then I turned and with a _click _the door locked.

But I still didn't feel safe. My body shivered un-controllably. Goosebumps lined my skin. I was breathing hard, my throat burning from running. I ignored the burn and began to climb the stairs, wanting to get to my place quickly.

Once I unlocked my door and locked it once more behind me, I didn't bother with anything else. I walked over to my broken down bed, the floorboards squealing beneath my feet. I fell onto the bed and didn't bother to be surprised that it didn't collapse beneath my weight. Instead I just closed my eyes.

And cringed.

All I saw were glowing crimson eyes.

* * *

**Chapter two is done. I really should work on my other sorties. Blah, I'm such a procrastinate. **


	3. Murder

**Sorry for the delay. For those who don't read "Flow of Life" then you don't know that I fractured my pelvis. Please don't ask how I did it, I have no idea. It's not all that bad; I hardly know that it is fractured. The pain isn't all that bad. So no need to worry, I'm fine! But that isn't the reason for my delay…I think it was just procrastination. **

**Disclaimer: Naruto is still not mine. **

**Has anyone else been reading the latest manga chapters? 0.0 They're amazing!**

* * *

**Chapter three: Murder**

**Author: Ebil Chameleon**

* * *

Sleep was inevitable.

It was currently nearing two in the morning and not once had I closed my eyes besides blinking. I just stared into the moon cast shadows that loomed in the corner of the drab room, as if waiting for something to jump out. All I could think about, all I could see were those two glowing crimson eyes.

I turned over onto my back, staring at the ceiling and placed my arm over my eyes. The darkness that surrounded me gave me chills, my spine shivered, and all I felt was cold. Despite this, my blanket was thrown off of me, discarded carelessly somewhere on the floor. It had once been draped over my body, but at some point my legs had kicked around, not wanting the suffocating cloth on me.

My heart beat in my ears, the sound droning out the sounds of the city outside. The random beep of some cars, their engines humming as they passed by, the dog that I heard every night but could never figured where it came from. All of these sounds were gone to me, filling the silence of the air outside. Instead all I heard was the 'thump' of my heart ringing in my ears.

It was pointless. I knew I wouldn't sleep. And I didn't want to move. Instead, for the rest of the morning, I stared into the shadows, waiting to be consumed, and waiting for those bloody eyes to find me once more.

**----------------**

We seemed to have developed a tradition without even meaning to. The girls and I had, for quiet some time now, gone to the same café for our lunch break for the past four months now. We had never eaten at _Lafida_ for lunch, finding it somewhat tacky to eat at the place we work. Really, where was the freedom in that?

Instead we had found a cute café, located three blocks away from work. It was perfect, small and usually busy. Yet somehow there always seemed to be a table, That Table, in fact, that was seated by the window, just waiting for us to plant ourselves down and enjoy our break. We had gone so much now that the waitresses and waiters at that café already knew what we wanted. "The usual?" they would ask us as we ignored the menus.

And that was what we were hearing now. "You three again huh?" a male voice sounded over my head. I could recognize the voice.

"It's always us Sora." Ino answered with a cute smile and giggle, her usual pretty girl act.

Sora was a waiter that came in about three months ago. He was around our age, and attending the local college. He was tall, nicely tanned, had short, spiked sky blue hair and gorgeous deep blue eyes. His name just seemed to fit him perfectly. He had his left ear pierced, two on his bottom lobe and one up on his top. He was enough to make any girl drool over him. The three of us knew better though. His interest was focused on the many _boyfriends_ that he seemed to acquire.

We had seemed to attach to the boy quickly and he just fit in with us. We sat and talked to him, teased him, laughed with him and so on. We even made it our own personal joke and laughed whenever a girl would try to flirt with him. Teasingly, he would flirt back for fun.

"Anything knew to drink? Or is it the same?" he questioned with a delightful smile. That smile was enough to make anyone melt, with his pristine teeth and cute dimples.

"The same." Tenten answered, returning his smile. Sora rolled his eyes.

"Should've guessed. So that'll be one peach tea, one diet coke, and a strawberry-banana smoothie." He chuckled and didn't bother to write it down. He knew us too well, and he had been taking our orders for only three months.

As he walked away I heard Tenten and Ino start to discuss something. I tuned them out and stared at the street before me. I had always chosen to sit at the seat facing the window, liking to watch the people pass by.

I had grown used to seeing the people on the streets. It amazed me how different everyone was. From the business men with their neat suits, hair combed back, and their leather briefcases in hand, to the college students who liked to dress in crazy ways and laughed with each other, fashionable bags over their shoulders and music devices in hand. Then there were the prissy ladies, walking around with multiple shopping bags in their hands and their husbands credit cards tucked safely away in their pricey purses.

It made me realize how society worked. If you had money, you had power. If you were beautiful, everything seemed to be handed to you. Then there were those who were looked down upon. People who possessed little money, or didn't look their best. The people who had to struggle to make ends meet. It was amazing that such little details separated people in big ways. We were still all humans weren't we? What made anyone better than anyone else?

What made them any different than me?

As I looked out into the passing crowd I couldn't help but think of everything that happened to me last night. That thing…that person. Whatever it was…it could be out in the city right now. It could be looking for someone else to go after. I was sure it was coming after me at least. Hell, it could be watching me right at this very moment.

The though gave me shivers and Ino's voice broke through.

"Sakura? Hey, what's wrong with you? You just ripped your napkin in half."

Sure enough as I looked down I saw the delicate thing torn into to parts, my hands still clenched around them. My eyes widened and I threw both pieces onto the table, blushing with slight embarrassment. "Ah, yeah. Oops."

Both girls looked at me, confusion in their eyes. I felt small under their gazes and waited for one of them to question me.

"What's eating you?" Tenten asked. At that moment Sora returned with our drinks.

"It's nothing…just…I saw something that spooked me last night." I answered nimbly and hurried took my soda to occupy myself. I knew they wouldn't leave me alone and waited for more questions.

Ino thanked Sora and set her smoothie off to the side. "What was it?" she asked and threw a smug look Tenten's way, silently telling her that 'she is always right.' Tenten in turn rolled her eyes. "I warned you didn't I?"

I nodded mutely. Sora held the tray at his side and looked straight at me. Though my back was facing him, I could feel his eyes boring into me. "Ran and I saw something the other night." He spoke, his eyebrows furrowing. "We couldn't see it very clearly. It was like a dark silhouette. And it was there for a minute, and then it was gone. It was really weird."

Ino leaned back into her chair, the smug look never leaving. "And you didn't believe me." She spoke towards Tenten who pointedly avoided her.

"Unless I see it with my own eyes, I won't believe a thing. You all just have overactive imaginations." She said and sipped at her tea. It was obvious that she wouldn't believe us at all and I wasn't going to bother to try and convince her. I knew that what I saw was real. If she didn't want to believe me then that was her problem.

"Well then you just need to have a run in with whatever it is out there. That way you aren't left out of the circle." Ino said.

Once more my brown haired friend rolled her eyes to the ceiling. "Right. And I guess I'll never believe you because I'll never see anything. You are all just paranoid." She said and turned her nose up.

Our moment of silence brought Sora to his senses. He shook his head. "Oh. Food…yeah. What do you guys want?" he asked and got his notepad out to write everything down.

With three synchronized voices, we all said, "The usual." The poor boy sighed and wrote down what he already knew we would want. He turned to leave. "You three are becoming boring you know. Order something different!" We in turn chuckled at his words.

Ino took a drink from her smoothie and deftly patted her mouth with her napkin. "You know, just to prove it to you Tenten, how about the three of us go out tonight? We don't go out that often and I think we should. We can go shopping or something." She suggested.

"Except that some of us don't have a lot of money." Tenten answered and I nodded my agreement. The pair of us weren't made of money like Ino and it was depressing at times just watching Ino scout through stores, picking up item after item without any care for the price tag. Though I wasn't much of shopaholic like my blonde friend, I always wondered what it would be like to pick up something I wanted and not have to worry about the price.

"Well," Ino said thoughtfully. "We could go to the movies or something. After we get out of work. The late night movies start around when we get out. And we close early tonight. It's wednesday after all." She said.

A movie did sound good. It was fun (if the movie was good) and even if the movie was bad, we would just complain about it like we had for so many others. Plus it was nice and affordable, something I personally loved. It was a hell of a lot better than going to those expensive stores Ino liked. I only did that to be a good friend. After a while though, Tenten and I would end up dragging her away.

"It sounds fine to me." I said to them both, staring out the window in a dazed like fashion. My emerald eyes had locked onto a cute couple and was following them as they crossed the street holding hands. I pulled my eyes away and picked up my drink.

"Me too. And I want to prove you wrong tonight." Tenten said with a self-righteous smirk. She leaned back in her chair, her arms crossing over her chest. Ino ran her hands through her ponytail, detangling any knots.

"We'll see."

**----------------------**

"Oh…look who just walked in." Ino whispered in my ear as she walked by, perfectly balancing a large tray of food. She was smiling like a cat as I turned to look over at the door. There stood the sole object of our dear friend's affection.

He was tall, he was good looking, and he had money. The last thing had always seemed to be least of Tenten's worries. We had always bugged her, saying that she only had a crush on him for his money and she would profusely deny it. She claimed that it was his looks. Which was believable.

He had long brunette hair that was tied back in a quip like style. He seemed to always look serious, a smile having never been seen on his face. He was lean with enough muscle to prove that he must be strong. And the last detail that seemed to draw Tenten (and any other girl) to him was his eyes. Paler than pale, his eyes seemed to be all white with the exception of the light lavender tones. It was such an unusual eye color, you'd think he were alien.

Ino continued on when she noticed that I saw who it was. "And look who the only free person is." She jerked her head behind her to the brunette who had just come out of the kitchen. She had just finished washing her hands after cleaning off her last table. I couldn't help the smirk that fell upon my face.

I had just cleaned off my last table and after picking up my tip (which was _very_ generous, smiles and sugar coated words really paid off) I walked towards the kitchen with the dirty dishes. "Hey Tenten, new customers just came in. They're all yours." I rushed by her before she could see me smile.

She looked back over her shoulder at me with a confused look but I was too far away so she couldn't stop me.

I entered the kitchen and moved towards the industrial sized sink where dishes were already being washed by the hard working busboys. I always felt bad for them since they had the worst job in this restaurant. I always threw them an apologetic smile as I dropped off more dishes. They really deserved to get paid more. Then again, we all did.

I washed my hands quickly at the sink that was used for everyone to keep their hands clean. That was one rule we had, wash your hands frequently. This restaurant was all about being sanitary. The kitchen floors were so spotless, you could probably eat off of them.

I suddenly had company. Chouji stuck his large hands under the warm water and began to soak them. "What're you smiling about?" he asked, his own smile taking over. He reached around me for the soap and began to scrub his hands.

I shook my own hands off and reached for some paper towels. "Our Hyuuga prince is here." I joked, knowing he would understand. Everyone on staff here seemed to know of Tenten's crush, much to her dismay. Nothing ever remained a secret here, especially if Ino knew.

"Is he now? Who nabbed him up?" The large man asked, obviously amused.

"Why our very own Hime-sama." I joked over my shoulder with a giggle. I could hear his chuckle as I backed out the swinging door, not wanting to touch it with my clean hands. Germs fornicated everywhere and doors were definitely no exception.

"Your turn. We all have our hands full." Ino said, returning to the kitchen with her empty tray. Right behind her was Tsumi, a long haired redhead with sparkling silver eyes. I moved aside to let her through and moved towards the door to greet our next customers.

As I walked towards the door, I got a good look at just how busy we were. There were more people than normal and it was nearing seven o'clock already. We closed in one hour. I always thought it was strange that people would go to eat dinner at this time, but then again, when they ate wasn't my business. Serving them was, no matter how much I didn't like it. It seriously made me feel like a dog.

I looked up when I reached the door and nearly gasped. I was suddenly thanking every God out there at the moment. There, waiting by the door, one patiently and the other, tapping his foot impatiently, where two boys. Scratch that, they were _men._

I took a deep breath, willing the air to return to my lungs. I cursed that my eyes were wide as I approached them. I couldn't help but take in everything about them.

From a distance they looked like total opposites. The impatient one with short, brilliant golden blonde hair. It was brighter than Ino's. His eyes were a bright blue, shining even when he shifted his weight to his other foot and slid out of the light. Peculiar enough, there looked like what were scars on his tanned cheek, three identical ones on each. That piqued my curiosity. He was dressed in a black shirt that was partly concealed behind a blinding, neon orange sweatshirt that was left unzipped. Below that he had baggy, faded blue jeans.

His opposite(the one that caught my eye) was darker than his sunshine like counterpart. He had dark ebony locks that were spiked up in the back and had bangs that framed his pale face. His eyes were onyx, darks pools that were narrowed slightly. He had a scowl on his face that, for some reason, seemed to belong there. He wore black slacks, all nice and neat. To finish it off was a deep, navy blue t-shirt that left no room for the imagination.

I did everything I could to prevent myself from drooling and along with thanking the Gods, prayed to them to not let anything embarrassing happen to me.

"Hello, is it just the two of you?" I asked with a cute smile. The blonde man reacted, inclining his head and flashing me a white smile. I couldn't help but notice that his teeth just seemed to be perfect.

"Yeah." He said in a deep voice. I turned on the spot to fight back the blush that threatened to make its way to my cheeks. Man, was I lucky or what?

They followed me as I led them to an empty, somewhat secluded table by the window. As they both took seats in their chairs, I placed a menu in front of them both. I racked my brain to try and remember the specials. Oh, I'll just get it from Ino and tell them once I returned with their drinks.

"I'm Sakura and I'll be your waitress. Can I start you off with drinks?" I asked in my usual peppy waitress voice. I noticed the extra 'pep' that seemed to leak out. It didn't sound like me at all. I sounded like some deranged cheerleader in my own opinion.

Looking up from his menu, the blue eyed one said in his sultry voice, "I'll have some green tea." His tone of voice made it sound as though he was trying to flirt.

I wrote down his order, a small smile on my lips. I looked up at the dark haired one and for a brief second our eyes made contact.

In that mere second, I felt my blood run cold. There was something about his eyes, something electrifying that took my breath away. His eyes, half-lidded, seemed to smolder at me. My own orbs grew wide and chills raked my body. The next moment the connection was lost when he looked away, back down at his menu.

"Black tea." He answered shortly. I didn't get to hear his voice for long but it was enough to send goose bumps trailing down my arms. His voice was velvety, smooth, deep, and _heavenly_. I couldn't believe I was getting so worked up over him so quickly.

I didn't bother to write his order down and forced out a quick smile. "Alright." I piped and turned on my heels, determined to escape my guaranteed embarrassment.

I walked past Tenten, who was shakily putting down Hyuuga Neji's drink with a shaking hand. I could feel her nervous vibes from a mile away. I noticed her steal a glance every once in a while at the girl that was accompanying Neji. I hadn't seen her before and understood why Tenten kept looking at her.

I saw Ino standing off behind the cash register, someone's credit card threatening to fall out of her hand. Her mouth was open and she was gaping in the direction I was coming from, her eyes wide. I knew she was looking at my new customers. I hurried along back into the kitchen. She was right behind me.

"Alright," her voice sang when the kitchen door swung shut. She spoke loudly over the kitchen sounds of pots clanging together and the sizzle of foods being cooked. "how the _hell_ did you get so lucky?"

I shrugged and went to fix the boy's tea. "The Kami's just love me." I said.

"My God they are gorgeous." She sighed dramatically. I couldn't help but agree.

"I know." I breathed giddily. "Both of them are." It was nice having something like two refreshing men to end the night.

"You lucky bitch." She smiled playfully, her words going without any meaning. "I wish I didn't have a table already. Want to trade?" she asked and held out the credit card that was still in her hand. I shook my head.

"Definitely not."

She pouted. "Jerk. I saw the dark haired one watching you when you were coming in here. Maybe he was ogling your pretty ass or something?"

"You might want to go and return that card to your customer. They might not leave you a tip if you take too long." I said, trying to shoo her away and fought off more blushing. It was probably impossible now. She hesitated before turning around and walking back out the door. I was happy that she was gone, no longer able to pester me about my luck.

It wasn't often that a girl like me got lucky and was able to serve two very delicious looking men.

The door re-opened and Tenten came barreling in, her face contorted. "I hate you." She growled in my direction. "You purposely had me go serve him!"

I was amused, but at the same time I felt bad. She must be having the worst time out there. Tenten was the distance admirer. She liked to watch from a ways away, she wasn't someone to walk right up and start flirting with her crush. Hell, she wasn't someone to walk right up to her crush. "Sorry." I answered. "But you honestly were the next in line."

I started to finish up on the tea and moved to re-enter the room.

"Yeah, well you didn't almost spill a steaming hot cup of tea on your crush! I'm so lucky I caught myself!" she said. "And I want to know who that girl with him is."

"That," Ino's voice rang out. She was ripping a page out of her notepad, preparing to hand it off to the next available chef. "is his cousin. So don't worry sweets." She said and walked past us both.

It didn't come as a shock to either of us that Ino knew that. Her father was a business man and she seemed to know everything about anyone in any business. Meaning that she knew half of Tokyo's population.

She walked back over and leaned against the counter behind her. "Her name's Hinata. Their dad's are, or actually were brothers." She said and started to inspect her fingernails. She frowned and I guessed that one of them were either broken or chipped.

"Were?" Tenten asked.

Ino nodded. "Yeah. Your little prince's father died years ago. When he was little. Don't know what from though. All I know was that he passed away. He's been under the care of his uncle, Hinata's dad. Technically she is the heir to their company, but Daddy said that both Neji and Hinata will probably take over."

"You know too much Ino." I said tonelessly and picked up the two cups of tea and headed out the door, nearly colliding with Tsumi as she came in with dirty dishes. Boy waitressing was hectic.

I retuned to the lovely men I was serving and set their tea down in front of them. "Now, are you all set to order?" I asked. I silently cursed myself for forgetting to ask what the specials were and hoped that neither of them asked.

Thankfully neither of them asked for the special. I barely caught what they wanted, my mind wandering and my eyes stupidly staring at them both. I could hear the faint word of 'tempura' fall from one of their lips and luckily I caught what each of them wanted. I wrote down their orders and picked up their menus.

I looked down at both of them, feeling my face heat up. The blonde smiled at me but the dark haired one looked away, staring out the window much like I was that afternoon at the café. Strangely, I felt some for reason that he was deliberately looking away from me.

I turned to leave and was stopped by a woman at the table next to them. I heard the blonde start talking to his friend and I could clearly hear what he was saying. I paid sparse attention to the woman and listened in.

"Hey man what's up? You look like your spacing out."

"…it's nothing." I could feel goose bumps line my skin again just by the sound of his voice.

"What do you mean nothing? You're clenching the table like it's your lifeline or something." He added a short lived chuckle at the end of his sentence.

"…I said it's nothing. I'll tell you later."

"Whatever."

"Ma'am." I shook her head, my ponytail hitting the side of my face.

"I'm sorry, what was it you were asking?" I said as politely as I could. It didn't matter how I said that sentence, whether it be nice or rude. The woman gave me a disgruntled look and I knew she would have either way.

"I asked you what the specials were." She said in a snotty tone. I suddenly had the urge to roll my eyes but disallowed it, knowing it wasn't good to be rude to the customers, even if I wasn't their waitress.

"I don't know." I answered and walked away. Alright, that was rude but the lady was rude right back. I heard her appalled snarl and with my back to her, rolled my eyes. Damn rich people.

**----------------------------**

The dark skies veiled Tokyo in a black blanket, the stars invisible due to the bright lights of the bustling city. Tenten, Ino, and I stepped out of the movie theatre in stitches. We had watched a comedy that had us laughing the whole way through. We had annoyed a lot of people by laughing out loud and harder than others with our side comments being giggled to each other.

We walked down the streets that had a good amount of people keeping them busy. It was always busier downtown with its many bars and nightclubs providing entertainment for everyone right though the night into the morning.

"We better see something tonight." Ino said, looking around and down every alleyway we passed.

"Well, let's hope something happens or I'll just have to prove you wrong Ino." Tenten smirked and brushed her bangs out of her face.

Ino laughed bitterly. "Right." She said. I noticed her hand wrapped protectively on her purse, whether she was afraid of loosing it or expecting to need to grab the knife that was stashed in there, I wasn't too sure.

A police car zoomed by us, its sirens blaring and lights flashing, startling us and many others around. We watched it go forward and turn down the next street, the direction we had to go. I didn't hear it before but suddenly my ears seemed to pick up on the noise. I could hear many voices talking, shouting. The sirens of the cop car were shut off and it was obvious that the commotion was close.

The three of us exchanged looks and hurried towards the streets, curiosity eating at us all. I faintly noticed a few other people heading for the same direction, whether they were supposed to go that way or they were just as curious as us.

Upon rounding the corner, it was obvious that something big happened. We approached the scene, a mass of people gathered around the streets and sidewalks. Police were pushing people back, putting up the bright yellow police tape. From where I stood it looked like they were in front of the apartment building, but I didn't see anyone going in or out. In fact, there were people hanging out the window, trying to see what was going on.

We walked up to the group and pushed our way through towards the middle, earning a few harsh glares and shouts. Ino forcibly pushed her way to the front, leaving me and Tenten behind her.

"What's going on?" Tenten bravely asked a woman she was next to.

The wirily, mousy haired woman looked at her, startled. "Someone's been murdered!" she blurted out.

Both Tenten and my eyes widened. "By who?" Tenten found herself asking aloud. People shrugged and it seemed that no knew the answer. I could feel people shoving at me, trying to get a better look. Ino came back, returning to us.

"I heard some police guy say something about puncture wounds to the neck." She said worriedly. My hand moved to the side of my neck on its own and my mouth was open slightly.

"No way." I whispered harshly. She nodded.

"Everyone, we must ask that you move along." One police officer said. A handful complied quickly but many people stuck around. We were included in the latter. "Please, move home quickly. Until we find the murderer I advise everyone to take caution and stay in your homes, only leaving when necessary. If you would like a police escort…"

"Let's go." Ino hissed to us both and we fought our way out of the crowd. We moved past the groups of vehicles and continued down the street.

I felt cold and the feeling had hit me when I heard the word 'murdered.' You always heard talk of people being murdered in the big cities and this was my first time witnessing the scene of a crime. I had seen murders on the local news. It wasn't uncommon around here. My hands were shaking in the slightly.

I could see those eyes. Bright crimson, approaching me. Coming for me with a bloodlust glint. My blood froze and the image wouldn't leave.

"Come on. You two should come stay with me for the night. My home's much closer than yours and I'll feel better knowing you two are safe." Ino said. It was at times like this that it was evident that Ino cared for us.

"Your parents won't mind?" Tenten asked. I could see her head moving around in different directions as if anticipating an attack.

"Once we explain why you're there, no they won't mind."

Tenten and I nodded. We made our way down the street, our feet hurrying along quickly. Our eyes went on, scanning the night, looking down any alleyway we went by. I was trying to force my body to stop shaking. I could see Tenten, her arms wrapped around herself. And Ino, her hand buried within her purse, reading to pull out her knife at a moments notice.

* * *

**So? How do you like it so far? Hm…you better like it. Lol…jk. You can hate it you want. **

**Please review. It would make me happy.**


	4. Chills

**Wari wari. Sumi masen minna! (Yeah…practicing my Japanese. It's so hard trying to learn on your own!)**

**Anyways, (it says "My bad. Sorry everyone") I know I take forever to update. I can really only write when I'm in the mood. And it can take days, even weeks before I get in the 'mood'. And once I'm in the 'mood', then I go on a writing spree and usually, I write one chapter in a day (or a few hours). **

* * *

**Shadow of my Heart**

**Chapter 4:**

**By: Ebil Chameleon**

* * *

There was no other way to describe it. Alright, there were many ways to describe it, but only one thing came to my mind each time I walked in through Ino's front door.

Her house was _big._

Sure, it wasn't a house. A penthouse to be more accurate, but still, it had a home-like feeling when you walked in. Maybe not a cozy home feeling, but you could definitely tell that it was lived in.

Despite it being unnaturally clean, it was also very white. White carpet, white walls, white furniture. White tiles, white sinks, white toilets. Very clean.

Ino lived on the top floor of her father's business building, along with her parents of course. Just a few stories bellow (they lived on the 27th floor) were many offices for the workers. Ino had recalled, on more than one occasion, that it was a nice accommodation. She was able to feel at home in the whole building and watch as the cute, young new workers fretted around, being told what to do and being scared shitless when her father yelled at them for 'ogling at his daughter.' And of course the location made it easy for her dad to work. He was guaranteed to be home every night, whether he was in the penthouse or not. That was part of the reason he had the apartment built in his building.

Now as I followed behind my blonde friend, I started to remember the details that had escaped my mind from the last time I was here. I hadn't come here many times so it was hard to remember all the details. From the front room where we slipped out of our shoes and into some fluffy (white) slippers, we crossed over a nicely polished floor and into the threshold of the main sitting room.

The first thing that your eyes were drawn to, even before you entered the room, was the massive window that seemed to take up nearly the whole north wall. There was a portion of a sliding door which allowed access to the extended balcony. You could clearly see the bright, mismatched colored lights of the city. It was a magnificent view.

A large, inviting looking white couch stretched against one wall and extended away towards the middle of the room. A huge, flat-screen television hung up on the wall. A spotless glass coffee table sat comfortably in front of the couch, no signs of anything on it. Around the open room were multiple paintings, a few sculpture and more than enough flowers. Ino's mother owned her own well-known flower shop, a hobby that she was very fond of.

"I'm sure Daddy is just working." Ino said. She gestured to the room. "Make yourselves at home."

Of course, Tenten and I already knew to make ourselves at home. Both Ino's mother and father had made it very clear that whenever we came here that we needn't be shy and that we were welcome to get anything we wanted. Over the time that we both have known Ino, her parents were extremely kind to us, acting as if we were their children. It was nice and gave me a comforting feeling that there was someone out there that was caring like parental figures. I'm sure Tenten felt the same.

Down the long hallway a door opened and we all assumed it was Ino's mother, Tsumi. I didn't stick around to find out. I could feel the dryness in my throat creating a scratchy feeling that wasn't too comfortable. I excused myself and made my way through the nicely furnished dining room. Out of the corner of my eye I caught a glimpse of the family portrait that I've passed by a few times. Each time I saw that picture, it gave me a lonely feeling. The Yamanaka's were and example of the perfect family. A loving, happily married couple. A seemingly perfect daughter who had a good boyfriend. All they were missing was a dog. Then they would be complete. But I knew that Yamanaka-san didn't like dogs. She thought they made too many messes.

My slippers slid over the clean carpet and onto polished (white) tiles.

I envied Ino. I envied her kitchen (if nothing else). It was open, it was clean, it was nice, and it had the best appliances. She had it made. I had always considered renting out the food cupboard. Even that was better than my own place. Unlike the rest of the house, the kitchen had a bit of color splashed in. The walls were a faint, pale mint green. The countertops were black with sparkling white bits. It was made of some kind of nice stone, but I couldn't name it. There was a small breakfast nook off to the side.

It just made me wish even more that I had a place like this or, at the very least, a nice kitchen. That would be nice.

I got myself a glass of water (courteously of the fridge) and gulped it down. The ice water stung my throat a bit but it felt a lot better. I rinsed out my cup and returned to the living room to find the news being displayed on the large TV. Ino, Tenten, and another blonde were sitting on the couch. I could hear Ino's hurried words over the newscaster.

I took a seat beside Tenten and look up at the television.

"Hello Sakura." I heard. Looking over, I smiled at Tsumi.

"Konba wa." I answered back. "Thank you for allowing us to stay." Already, I knew that she wouldn't mind us staying. She was just too nice and has never rejected us before.

"It's no problem. Ino told me about the murder. I actually feel better knowing that you girls are here with us. You're welcome to stay here for as long as you like." She smiled genuinely, her smile reflecting in her eyes.

Tsumi, in my opinion, didn't look her age. She was though, an older version of Ino. Her blonde hair was cropped short in a stylish way. Her blue eyes were a striking match to her daughter's and they were warm. She had kept her figure thanks to frequent trips to the gym and there wasn't a wrinkle on her face. She had a motherly quality and I was certain that she was an active participate in activities when Ino was attending school.

Our eyes were drawn to the TV when we heard one newscaster start a report about tonight's killing. None of us said a word.

"_At the moment police are investigating a murder that happened in downtown Tokyo tonight. Police estimate that the killing took place around nine-thirty. The victim, an unidentified woman appearing to be in her early twenties. Not much is known as far as now; we'll have an update as soon as we get more information."_

"It is quite scary." Tsumi reported, monotone. Her eyes were glued to the screen, her mouth open slightly. "I'm just glad that you girls are here and safe and not out there where a killer is on the loose."

"Yeah." We all agreed simultaneously. A silence drifted between the four of us as we all focused on the weather report. Tomorrow: warm and humid, clear sunny skies. That didn't help me at the moment. Goosebumps lined my arms and I could feel them on my legs, covered by my pants. I had an eerie feeling surrounding me that just wouldn't go away.

Crimson, blood, glowing eyes. They were out there.

There was no doubt in my mind that those eyes belonged to the killer. But knowing someone's eye color wouldn't help the police. It wasn't much to go on. A horrible chill raked my body, causing me to physically shake with my next thought.

I had been a mere few seconds away from my own death.

* * *

By the next morning, my uneasiness still hadn't faded. Tenten, Ino, and I gather on the couch, all of us wearing a pair of Ino's pajamas. The clothes fit me perfectly, given that Ino and I were very close in size. They were, however, just a bit too small on Tenten in length and in, well, other womanish areas. Ino found that a bit depressing when Tenten claimed that the tank top she was giving was giving her chest the perfect opportunity of making itself known. The poor blonde had to come to realize that her breasts couldn't size up against Tenten's.

"_The woman has been identified as twenty-two year old Kishimano Ayame. There were, what appeared to be, two puncture wounds on her neck. There was no further evidence that she had put up a fight against her killer, and there is no sign of the death being caused by suicide. The body was taken in for an autopsy, and until then the cause of death will not be made definite._

"_Also, the murderer is still unidentified. Police have advised that everyone please be cautious when traveling outside. They suggest that everyone use the buddy system and that they have a cell phone on them at all times. They ask that any suspicious behavior be reported immediately…"_

The man was cut off abruptly as Ino switched the news channel to a music channel playing popular music videos.

"It's insanity." Ino sighed, her head and upper body moving along with the upbeat pop song. "People are going to go insane. At least until this murderer is caught. And until then? Nothing but chaos and paranoid people."

Tenten nodded her agreement, but I stayed silent. I did agree with her but I knew that I was destined (unless it had already started) to be one of those paranoid people.

"I'll be back." I said. I cursed that my voice sounded strained and I ignored the strange looks I received from both of my friends. Without hesitation I sat up much too quickly and nearly stumbled. I had a horrible feeling in my gut as I took off towards the bathroom.

When I made it, I shut the door and turned to face the mirror. I felt like throwing up, but my stomach was empty, thankfully. I hovered over the sink, clinging to the edge in an attempt to stay upright. For some reason I was breathing heavily and a mild sweat began to break out on my forehead. My pink hair was disheveled from sleeping last night. My green eyes were clouded with evident fear. Fear that wouldn't go away. I knew that for sure. I had faced death. And at that time, I knew it. I knew if I didn't get away, that I wouldn't live for very long.

The emotions that were leaking out of me were overwhelming. I felt sick, weak, tired. My mind was spinning, my breathing was labored. My legs felt like they were turning into jelly, but I didn't fall. I held myself up.

I grabbed the silver tap and ice cold water splashed out of the nozzle, pooling at the bottom of the sink. I took a handful and splashed it over my face, forcing myself awake, shocking all of my nerves. With wide eyes I looked up into the reflection of my pale face. Weak. I couldn't be weak. I was on my own. I had one chance in this life, I had to stay strong. This was just a small breakdown, it wouldn't last. I can't let one murderer be the death of me!

"Sakura? You alright?"

It was Tenten. I could tell she was worried.

"Fine." I choked back. I didn't want to open the door. She couldn't see me looking so vulnerable. Then she would really worry. "I'll be out in a sec."

She must have accepted my excuse because after a small pause, I heard her retreating footsteps.

I was really grateful that we didn't have to work today.

* * *

Tenten opened up the back door to the car. "Come over later Sakura. Or would you like me to come get you so we can use the 'buddy system?'" She ended her sentence with quotations marks. Ino giggled and I allowed myself to smile, though it was not an amused smile. I knew that she was amused by the whole 'murderer on the loose' thing. Tenten never was an easy person to scare.

"You know you should take this whole thing seriously." Ino said, leaning back over her seat. I knew Ino was concerned for our safety, that's why she was driving us home. She may laugh along with the jokes about the current, "Tokyo murder mystery" as the local newspaper said, but she was feeling the same way as me for sure.

"I know I should." Tenten answered as she shrugged her shoulder. She shut the door and walked over to my open window. "But if anyone tried anything with me, I'd just kick their ass."

That would have been my response. Like my brunette friend, I wasn't afraid of causing someone, who I though deserved it, pain. Mess with me, you'll regret it. But I knew my instincts would be in full alert mode now.

"Yeah, yeah. Call me later." Ino insisted and revved the engine. The car gave a lurch forward and Tenten moved out of the way. She gave us both a thumbs up and entered her apartment building.

"She really should watch herself." Ino said, fidgeting with her hair, checking it in the rearview mirror. I was glad that not many cars drove down these streets since Ino was a major hazard behind the wheel. Luckily it was a short drive to my place.

"She should." I agreed. "I know she's tough but there is a killer on the loose. Who knows what could happen." I swallowed and looked out the window, eyeing every alley way we passed with careful precision.

"Yeah." Ino watched the road, her eyes narrowed as she thought to herself. "Although, I have been wondering." She continued. I looked over at her curiously and she returned my look with a serious face, something rare for the only child. "I'm curious as to what could have killed that woman. I mean, it's weird. Puncture wounds to the neck? As far as I know it could only be a stabbing. But don't you think that the murder had to have been planned?"

I caught what she trying to explain. With most knife murders, you usually hear of the stabbing being at random points of the body, the stomach, legs, and arms. Most commonly in the chest. I remember watching shows about old cases and the only ones involving stabbing in the neck were from planned out murders. The fact Ino brought up pointed that this wasn't just some random murder. And it seemed to be done by someone with experience, not some random thug. It piqued my curiosity.

"You're right." I finally said after a long pause. We both kept quiet to muse over our findings and before I knew it, we pulled up to my building.

"Hey," Ino called as I went to open the door. "Just be careful. And call me periodically so I know you're alright." I nodded. "Do you need a ride anywhere later?" she asked.

I shook my head no. "No, I'll be in here all day." I lied. In fact, I had to go to the store later.

"All right. I'll see you tomorrow." She called. I waved and watched her drive off.

I dashed up the stairs to my room. I unlocked the door wanted nothing more than to walk into a nice place like Ino's. Instead I was in the same rat hole of a home. Broken this, broken that. A pitiful place, but a place all the same. Too bad I don't have more money. Then I could get some paint or wallpaper to spruce the place up. Nope, instead it went to shopping, bills, and savings for a new place to live.

I didn't want to stay here long so I grabbed freshly cleaned clothes from the dryer and changed. I was still wearing my clothes from the day before and it wasn't the best feeling in the world. My hair was dirty but not completely soiled. I wrapped it up in a messy bun and didn't bother to check myself.

For someone who was a bit paranoid at the moment, I was in a rush to escape to the streets.

* * *

There wasn't a real 'grocery' store here in Tokyo. Not like back in the small town I lived in where everyone did their shopping at Thriftway. Nope, instead you had to travel around a few block to find each place, the bakery, the butchers, the produce and dairy stores. It was a hassle, but it didn't bother me. It gave me the chance to see if anything knew had sprung up, walk around a bit, and visit other places as well. I got to see a different side of the city this way.

At the moment I was exiting the bakery, a freshly baked loaf of bread in hand. Next stop, the butcher shop.

The trip to the butchers was fast, thanks to the slow time of business. There weren't many people and I was able to get in, order what I wanted, and get out. As I left the store, breathing in the air of the outside and exhaling the smell of raw meat and blood, I vaguely remembered that I needed new chopsticks. Can't eat food without a proper utensil right? Well, no I could always use my hands but I would like to keep a shred of class in my system.

There was a store just around the next corner that sold plates, bowls, forks, knives, spoons, and chopsticks. As well as a large amount of other kitchenware.

I don't know how much time passed as I was frozen in the doorway. It was one of the men that I served last night. The blonde one in fact, today nicely dressed in long khaki shorts and a black t-shirt.

I didn't know what to do. I didn't know why I was frozen. But the next thing I knew he was looking directly at me, smiling. He gave me a friendly wave, one that I felt obliged to return. He was looking at chopsticks.

I found it within myself to walk over to him. I needed the same thing anyways, so I really couldn't avoid it.

"Hi." He said once I approached. His voice sounded happy, just like I remembered from last night. I got a good look at his face and noticed a few things that I had missed the night before.

It must have been the light because he looked noticeably paler in comparison to his last night appearance. Had I really thought he was tanned? Because he looked as pale as a ghost here in the afternoon light. It amazed me what a difference light could make. And his friend, he looked even paler last night. Could that be possible? Because I really don't think it is. And besides that, I noticed dark circles under his eyes. It looked like he hadn't slept in ages.

"Ah, you alright?"

A strong, white hand waved in front of my face. I shook my head, a few pieces of my un-tucked hair hitting the back on my neck. "Sorry." I apologized.

"You were the waiter from last night. Your name…Sakura was it?" He asked. At the same time our hands reached out for the same pack of chopsticks. For a moment our hands brushed together. I got an instant chill when I felt how cold his hand was. I pulled back rather quickly, too quickly to go unnoticed. I looked towards him and noticed he was looking in a different direction.

"Yeah." I said, barely registering that I was answering his question. There was suddenly a lump in my throat. I could just tell that this guy wasn't normal. "I never got your name." I said, trying to break the tension and discomfort.

"Oh, I'm Uzumaki Naruto." He answered, his face composed. I now looked at his face up close for a long second, noticing just how beautiful he was. Handsome I should say. There wasn't a flaw anywhere, save for those odd scars on his cheeks. My drifted off to his friend he was with, and I found myself wondering if he looked as good as Naruto in the daylight. "And the one I was with last night, his name's Uchiha Sasuke."

Just hearing the mention of the name gave me unusual good feelings. I could clearly see his face, dark hair framing it, malicious smoldering eyes, a carefree attitude. It all made me curious, wanting to know more about him. I wanted to see him again.

I didn't know what to say to him. He filled the silence.

"Do you mind if I call you Sakura-chan?" He asked respectively. The question shocked me and I didn't know why. True, I just met him, so it would be unusual for a friendly suffix to be added to my name, but it didn't bother me really.

"No, I don't." I answered. Another awkward silence. Still, I couldn't find anything to say. Suddenly he reached forward and took a pack of chopsticks.

"Well, I can't eat ramen without these. I'll see you around Sakura-chan. Maybe we'll stop by the restaurant again sometime." He flashed a white, sharp smile and turned to go to the cashier. He paid quickly and exited out into the sun. I watched him leave and I could swear that he was glowing as he turned the street corner.

I paid for my own chopsticks and walked outside. I place the chopsticks in my other bag and turned to my next destination.

* * *

As promised, I was now at Tenten's. She looked glad to see me when she opened the door and found me there. She wasn't surprised though, I'm sure she was expecting me.

I entered and exchanged my shoes for a pair of soft slippers. I could smell the remnants of her lunch.

Even if it wasn't a home like Ino's, I loved her apartment. It was the next step up from what I lived in, and it was what I was aiming for at the moment. _Nice_ clean walls. _Nice_ furniture. Appliances that _worked. Distinguishable_ rooms. No living room/kitchen/bedroom. There were _walls._ It was nice. Despite it being a bit cracked or stained somewhere. It was perfect in my eyes.

"I just finished my lunch. Do you want anything?" Tenten asked.

"Just some tea. I can make it, don't worry." I answered and made my way into her small kitchen. There wasn't much to her kitchen. Plain, off white counters, seated at the far side by the wall were clear for the most part with the exception of the few papers, or letters which I assumed were bills. The sink was half full with the dishes of Tenten's lunch, waiting to be cleaned. I knew for a fact that Tenten was in-between cleanliness and having a pigsty. She didn't mind having a small mess here or there, but eventually it would get cleaned up.

I found her tea kettle and filled it with water. Tenten gathered a couple of cups and some tea bags for us both. I turned the stove on high and rested back against the counter, my palms resting on the side.

"So, you just felt like having someone come over?" I questioned. My friend walked to her small closet where she stored her snacks and pulled out a bag of bokun habanero. I recognized the package, seeing the familiar evil looking chili pepper on the front. I always remember being slightly freaked by the sadistic grin on its face. Tenten took one of the spicy potato rings and nearly mewled with delight. She had always been a sucker for spicy food. I, in turn, turned my nose upon anything spicy.

"I just didn't want to be lonely. And I figured you wouldn't want to stay in your home. So, why not have you come over? Want some?" she offered me the bag and I shook my head. She knew I wouldn't have any, but she was always nice enough to offer.

Steam began to appear out of the top of the tea kettle. "Well, this is better than staying home alone. Who knows what could happen." I joked a bit, smiling. The brunette shook her head with a grin.

"A big bad monster will get you Sakura. You better watch your back." She laughed lightly, her eyes crinkling up. I grinned once more.

"You never know." I answered, now serious. "I mean, what can you expect with a killer out there?" The fact was true, what could you expect? The growing paranoia was, in my opinion, a little dumb, but you can't manipulate how you feel. I can't make myself not feel slightly afraid.

The tea kettle whistled behind me and I turned to shut the stove off. Soon enough, we both had steaming cups of tea.

"Movie?" she asked shortly, as if already knowing my answer. I nodded and we both exited out to her living room.

* * *

It was nice, clocking out from work and heading home to take a nice hot bath. It had to be that I was the one to end up with cream sauce glued in my hair. My ponytail stuck together in one large chunk and I wanted nothing more than to wash it all out.

I waved goodbye to Tenten when it was our time to split apart. Even as I was walking with her I could feel my wary feeling being aroused. The goosbumps, my hairs standing on end, the cold feeling. It was all there. In all honesty, it was annoying. I hated it when I felt weak.

It was dark, late now and the street lights illuminated my pathway. I felt highly self conscious of myself and was very glad that there wasn't anyone besides myself on the streets. There were always loads of shady characters around these parts.

I felt a cold draft blow from behind me. It was then that I realized I was at that one alley way, the place where I first saw those eyes. My stomach clenched and I felt a reluctance to walk by the alley way. My feet had stopped moving and I was just staring at the dark street ahead.

'_Move.'_ I growled to myself. _'This is ridiculous.'_ And it was. Not being able to walk by an alley? Stupid. Forcefully I moved, walking forward at such a slow pace. It felt so hard, just to set my one foot down and pick up the next one. Why was I acting like this? I couldn't let some pity fear overtake me. And really, I should be moving faster. It's not safe to be out now at night by myself.

And there they were.

Such a familiar sight that froze me, my blood ran cold, my heartbeat, ringing in my ears, seemed to beat faster than ever, yet it seemed like it was slow. I felt the chills, yet at the same time I felt like I was on fire. More oxymoron's, turning into actual feelings, came alive within me.

Crimson blood, murderous eyes. Bloodlust shining out. They glowed unnaturally, no light from the moon needed. I couldn't believe it. It was there again. Watching me. Looking right through me, piercing me with the most intense gaze ever. I knew it, I had had that feeling. It just seemed like I knew right in that instant when my eyes locked onto those eyes. It was waiting for me. It came back _for_ me. It was the murderer. I had no doubt.

And suddenly it was moving. Towards me. Coming for me. And this time, my legs wouldn't move.

I was paralyzed with fear and no matter how loud I yelled in my mind for me to move, it wouldn't happen. I was as frozen as a freezer burnt popsicle and this time, I knew my time was up.

The figure moved closer, coming out towards the light. My eyes were locked on with it's own, and no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't break the contact. It was moving with deliberately slow movements, taking it's time, knowing I couldn't run off. It was doing something, I was sure of it. It wouldn't let me run.

The moment that the streets light hit it, I saw that it was a man. Tall, lean, muscular, beautiful. Perfect features, that was for sure. But I didn't get a long look. Something, I couldn't tell, it was a blur, smacked into the man. The both were sent flying back into the shadows of the alley. The connection of our eyes was broken and I felt that I had my movement back.

"Run! Now!" Someone hissed. I knew it was directed towards me and I didn't hesitate. I turned and ran, my legs having a mind of their own. I needn't have been told to run, I had planned on it. But that voice. It was familiar. When I heard that shout, I felt electric currents flow through me. I had heard that voice; I had had these reactions to that voice. I knew who it was. I just couldn't believe it.

I was running too fast. I didn't see it coming as I fell forward, and I tried to catch myself, my palms sliding against the cement of the sidewalk. I grimaced, feeling my palms being ripped apart. My knee hit the hard surface with a horrible 'bang' and I could feel my ankle being twisted in a painful way. I didn't hear the crack, but already I was able to tell that I wouldn't be able to walk on it. Still, my urge to run away was overpowering.

I cried out as I picked myself up, my hands burning as I pushed myself upward. But I felt defeated, listless, and weary. I couldn't move no matter how badly I wanted to. I felt the overall defeat wash over me. I was going to die here. I was about to be killed, there was no hope.

And then I was flying.

Being swept up and off the sidewalk. The buildings rushed by in a blur, I could hardly distinguish them. My eyes were closed and despite the feeling of a body behind me, it wasn't warm in any way. Instead, I felt colder than before.

"Where do you live?"

That voice, it gave me a mysteriously pleasant feeling. Just hearing his voice made me feel safe. It made me feel like everything would be okay. I wanted to hear it again; I wanted to hear his velvety voice speak to me once more. I yearned for it.

"Building 1296." I choked out with a voice that made me sound like I was crying. Was I crying? I couldn't tell. I felt numb.

I felt the like we were slowing down and I heard the opening of a door. It was the familiar screech of the front door to my building and I knew that I was home now.

"Which apartment?" he asked now.

My eyes were still closed. "Number 26. The top floor."

Slowly I allowed my eyes to open a crack and I felt myself melt, only by a fraction. The face of my savior, my guardian angel. The raw handsomeness, the simple beauty. It was overwhelming. How could such a man be so incredibly beautiful? The sheer perfection was sickening.

We were on the top floor in record time and I had the key. He stopped outside of my door and I moved, signaling that he could put me down. He did so and I set my weight on one foot, then the other and nearly collapsed. His arm was instantly around my waist, helping me stand. I picked up my injured foot and balanced, using my savior, and my good foot to keep me upright.

I unlocked the door and limped in with the help of the dark haired man. It never even crossed my mind that I had just allowed this total stranger to carry me home and now I was allowing him to help me into my home.

"Bed." I whispered and he helped me over to my small mess of a mattress and metal. I sat on the edge and watched as he moved away, seemingly uncomfortable to be so close to me. I took a deep breath and willed myself to remain calm. I was terrified and right now, I didn't want to be left alone. I had questions too but I wasn't sure if I could speak for too long without something horrible happening. "Thank you." I said.

"I should go." He said in such a fast voice, I wasn't sure if I had caught it.

"Wait, I want to…"

But he was already moving to the door. "You should get your ankle checked out." It didn't take him long and I wasn't able to get another word out when the door shut.

That…was the strangest thing ever.

From going to being nearly killed, to being saved, to having my savior suddenly run out on me without even explaining anything. Now I was intrigued. And I still didn't want to be left alone. How did I know that man wouldn't come back for me? I didn't know what to think, what to do.

I stood up and began to limp over to my fridge so I could get some ice for my ankle.

I suddenly wished that Uchiha Sasuke would come back and stay with me.

* * *

**So yes, I am sorry for taking so long and I'm sorry if this isn't as long as everyone would like. I'm running on a busy schedule so it's hard. And it will get harder because I will be an aunt in six days.**


	5. Kidnapped

New chapter

**New chapter! Woot! Glad that you are all enjoying this. Please, continue to enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: The Naruto characters are not mine. They belong to Kishimoto-sensei. So give him all the credit for them. I get the credit for the plot line of this story. So please, I ask that you do not sue me. Thank you.**

I knew it was coming. And for the second time this week, I went a whole night without sleep. And of course, this time it truly was inevitable. My mind was too full of the events that had just happened no more than a few hours ago.

I kept staring at my door from my bed. I was waiting for someone to just walk in. I knew I was slowly becoming paranoid, but then again, who wouldn't after being nearly killed for a second time.

The palms of my hands hurt. Not long after my savior left me, I had pathetically hopped to the bathroom. I was so close to just get down on the floor and crawling since I repeatedly set my foot down, causing a shock of pain to erupt in my ankle. I would hiss and pick up the offended foot instantly, as if I had just burned it.

It seemed to take me an inhumanly long time just to get to the bathroom. But when I did, I turned the hot tap on and waited for the water to heat up. I balanced that together with some cold water and stuck my damaged hands beneath the water. At first it stung. But slowly my hands numbed and it felt much better. I washed them with soap and rinsed before turning the water off. I looked down to see the horrific state of my limbs. They were red from road rash, lined with deep gashes and still bleeding. They felt tingly.

Every time I would adjust my ice pack that sat on my ankle, my hands would throb slightly, but I ignored it. My ankle wasn't bad either. I had it elevated on my pillow all night long. It was horribly swollen and soar but there wasn't any bruising as far as I could tell. I estimated that it was just a bad sprain.

All night I was sitting on my bed, listening to the sounds of the city, and thinking. My mind was like a bomb at the moment and if I didn't do anything to unscramble the thoughts I had, I knew that I would surely explode. Everything that had just happened to me…it felt like a dream now. But I had the physical proof that it was real. And now my mind was numbing the pain I was feeling. My head was clouded, trying to figure it all out.

So, for the second time within a week, I was nearly killed. By the same person no less. The killer, the murderer who killed that woman. He was so close to killing me. Both times I escaped. But I was sure that if_ he_ didn't show up tonight, I wouldn't have gotten away so easily. But why? Why was I saved? Why did he come to save me? Who else in this world would attempt to save some strange girl, someone they didn't know? Who would put their lives on the line for a stranger? Perhaps they would try to help that person, but to cover them completely in the way a mother or father, sibling, or lover would? It just didn't make sense.

But there was something that was truly undeniable. That strange, weird sensation I had felt when he came to save me. Just being in his presence, it was there. It felt like a weird connection, something electrical that told me to trust him. It made me feel at ease, and I just knew in that instant that everything would be alright. I would live, all because of that one person.

Uchiha Sasuke.

He was the greatest mystery in my life now. How in the world did he just happen to show up when I needed help? Was he nearby? Just passing by? Or maybe he lived somewhere around here. He never did hesitate when going to my building. Never stopping to read the numbers. Who knows? And when he ran. It was unbelievably fast. Faster than anyone I've seen. And to be in his arms for the experience, it was amazing. Hell, just being in his arms was amazing.

And I had the biggest urge to see him. But then again, I had something inside of me, telling me to be careful. Part of me just instinctively knew that he was dangerous in some way. But my desire to see him, just once more was stronger. I felt naturally drawn to him, even if he looked to be a cold person. His act of saving me gave me a different perspective to go on. Who knows…

--

Ino had freaked when I called her and asked for a ride. I could walk (even though I limped terribly), and I knew it would be terribly stupid to even try walking distances. What's the point of making something worse than it already was? Ino of course flipped and insisted on taking me to a doctor. I told her no since I didn't have any sort of medicare. I couldn't get a doctors appointment without any insurance.

Tenten got in the car when we stopped in front of her building. Since Ino was already here for me, she figured that we should just pick Tenten up as well.

"What're these for?" Tenten asked as she indicated the crutches lying across the floor in the back. My blonde friend had brought the crutches for me. I asked her where she had gotten them, and she informed me that she had always had them from when she had broken her leg after a cheerleading incident.

"They're for me," I answered. "I hurt my ankle." I still hadn't told Ino and now Tenten how it had happened. I planned on telling them the truth when they asked.

"How'd you do that? You never actually told me." Ino asked as she pulled onto a main street, cutting in front of a small silver Suzuki. I felt my heart jump and my lifespan shorten in the slightest.

"I fell," I said honestly. It was the honest truth too. I _did_ fall down. "My ankle just rolled and buckled beneath me and I fell." So that wasn't necessarily true. I wasn't prepared to tell them the whole story of last night. All that information would remain with me for now. Maybe sometime I'd tell them everything that had happened.

"Really, it doesn't seem like you to fall so easily. Were you running or something? And what did you do to your hands?" Tenten inquired. I felt slightly tweaked about how observant she was. She was asking questions that I would expect from Ino.

Beside me, Ino gasped as though she had a drastic thought. "You weren't attacked were you? 'Cause you'd tell us if anything happened right? _Did_ anything happen? Are you alright? Were you raped?" her questions were an onslaught and they struck me, frankly, as stupid. They were just ridiculous questions a concerned friend asked. This time I had to lie.

"No Ino, I wasn't attacked. I guess I just stepped on my foot wrong. And I scrapped my hands up when I fell. I was trying to catch myself but I ended up hurting myself more." I said and stared forward, refusing to look at Ino's face. I was sure there was a slight scowl on my own face and at this point I didn't care.

"Alright. But how are you supposed to work in your condition? You can't wait tables when you're on crutches." The blue eyed driver said, her eyes peeling off the road and looking at me. I felt my hand tighten painfully when Ino nearly bumped into the back of the turning car before us. She stopped last second, jerking all three of us forward in our seats. She swore at the person in the car.

"I don't know. I'll just tell the boss what happened and we'll see where he puts me. I obviously can't be on my feet all day." I sighed, wondering just what I'll have to do now. I prayed that my injury would heal fast enough so that I could wait tables in no time. Otherwise I didn't know what job I could possibly be stuck with.

**--**

Turns out that workers who couldn't stand on their own two feet got the fantastic cash register duty! Trust me; I wasn't smiling when I was informed on this.

This meant that I was stuck, sitting behind the register which was located off on the sidelines, near the hallway to the bathrooms. At least I'd be able to see people. Although, I would prefer if it wasn't to watch them rush to the bathroom.

The good thing was that I would be able to converse with my co-workers occasionally. When they came to me with cash and credit cards to charge, I would be there waiting for them, waiting for someone to talk to.

So through the morning, I was bored. Faintly I wondered how the hell I was supposed to make it through lunch and dinner. It just had to be one of those 'your shift never ends' days. Every ten or more minutes I would get someone coming to me with the money from the customers. It made me sad to think that I would have to go however long without getting tips. I wasn't a greedy person, but it pleased me to see that I was good enough to earn some extra money. Not now though, when I really did need it and deserved it. It was slightly depressing.

During lunch, our tradition was broken. We could go to our tradition café; in fact I insisted that we did go. But both Ino and Tenten persisted that we just stick around _Lafida_ and have lunch there. How tacky, I thought. But it wasn't horrible. I got to get up and stretch a bit when I went to the bathroom. Ino had given me pain killers when I said that my ankle was throbbing, and within the next hour, I was already sitting back behind the register, waiting for the throbbing to go away.

By dinner, I felt like dying. I was bored stiff, and now my hands were soar from hitting the buttons on the cash register all day. I was falling asleep, I could feel it coming. Maybe the pills Ino gave me made you feel drowsy? I started to ponder on this and wondered if I could get the bottle from Ino. The pills worked, I wasn't in all that much pain. And if they could put me to sleep, that would be helpful. I had a feeling I would suffer from another sleepless night. Which would suck more than anything.

It's a wonder how the mind worked because I suddenly was thinking of Uchiha Sasuke. How he was a spin off of pain killers, I didn't know. His image had appeared so suddenly, I was shocked. The mysterious Uchiha. The one who saved my life. For what purpose? Maybe I wouldn't know. But I suddenly felt myself become attracted to him.

Bad. Wrong. Mistake.

He was a dangerous man. Someone I should stay away from. And what of his friend? Naruto, was it? Was he dangerous as well? I remember back to when our hands connected when we both reach for the bag of chopsticks. Despite it being the fall season, he was unnaturally cold. His hand was as cold as a dead person's. And he was the palest person I had ever seen. Distinctly I could remember his grin, his perfect teeth, so sharp looking. Like he had fangs.

And when he stepped out into the sun. The blinding glow that surrounded him. That too was unnatural.

I don't know when it really did hit me. When I knew that there was something truly unnatural about him. And then Sasuke. When he ran, he seemed to be running at an inhuman pace.

And between both of them. The terrifying way that they just seemed to be perfect. The way they looked was far too beautiful for ordinary people. It was just too strange. I had the influence now to find out more about the two of them.

It didn't take me long. Just sitting there, dreaming of these two men and going over everything I had come to understand about the two of them. I nearly slid off the side of my seat when the thought hit me.

Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke weren't just unordinary people. I now had the impression that they weren't human at all.

**--**

The night was cold as I made my way up onto the roof of my apartment. The air was crisp and it carried the smells of the city from far away distances. The stars were cloaked by the bright lights of Tokyo, invisible to the eye but glistening in the sky none the less.

That was one thing I missed about my old home. I was able to see the stars so clearly, since I lived in a more secluded part of town where you had to walk for five minutes just to get to your neighbors house. There were trees all around and wildlife everywhere. But here in the city, all of that was gone. There was hardly any plant life (with the exception of the local park) and nearly no animal life.

But then again, this is the life I chose. I had decided on my own, that I was going to make a life in the city. I was going to forget college, forget the nasty child I had been growing up. Forget my past, let everything go. But my family, that was something that was too hard to forget.

I could hardly remember my parents now. I had been so young when they passed on. All I had to remember them by were single pictures of either of them. I had them packed away in my closet and I hadn't looked at them in ages.

And then there was my grandmother who I had left all alone. I had been a rotten child to her, and never had I truly apologized. I wish I could now. But I found it so hard to pick up the phone and call her, talk to her. I hadn't seen her since I left. I had talked to her, briefly, when she had called to see how I was doing. That was over a year ago. I haven't talked to her since.

A breeze was picking up now and I could feel myself shiver. The paranoid feeling that I was becoming used to having was there, but it wasn't strong. It was most likely due to the fact that I was several stories above ground and there was no way that anyone could get up onto this roof. The only way up here was through my apartment. And the door was locked so the chances of someone else getting up here was near impossible. Unless Spiderman showed up of course. You couldn't doubt a man who could climb up walls.

Just being alone was a familiar feeling now and I had grown to endure it. Naturally I liked to be by myself, but occasionally I needed someone to be with. It kept me, for lack of better words, sane. I could be by myself until I started crossing over to the "depressed" side of the line. Then I would have a night with Ino and/or Tenten and I would return to the cheery, happy me. It was like a pattern or something.

In the distance I could hear someone laying on their car horn. This wasn't an uncommon sound. It reminded me of Ino behind the wheel. The breeze continued to blow as I hobbled over to the side of the building. I leaned on the edge and inhaled deeply. Several towers stood tall in the distance. Multiple office building lit the area. I loved how you could see the different square lights of each room in the building.

It was just then that I really noticed it. I had felt it before, just barely and now the magnetic feeling I had was getting stronger. A pleasurably warm feeling, small electric pulses coursing through me. My heart beat rang in my ears, faster now than normal. I felt paralyzed to my spot for a moment.

The feeling was familiar. I couldn't believe it had come upon me so suddenly. But why? Was he here around me? Was he close or not? Did he even know I was up here, able to sense him, to feel his presence? And why in the world would he be around here?

My mind filled with questions. I looked down to the street below and found it to be empty. No one was out walking or driving. It was abandoned. I looked around, at the building surrounding me. All of those buildings rooftops were bare, there was no one there.

My adrenal glands began to work furiously as a feeling of adrenaline washed over me. My body's natural danger sensors were on now, the hairs on my neck and arm standing at end.

"I know someone else is here." I called out loudly. I couldn't pinpoint where he was, but his presence was undeniable. I wasn't afraid of calling anyone out. If he was there for me, he should show himself. Then again, what if I was wrong. What if I was talking to myself?

After a few minutes, I didn't see anyone, nor did I hear anything. I waited and looked around, searching the buildings and the street below. Just then, out of the corner of my eye I could have sworn I saw the shadow of someone. They were here, on my rooftop. I turned quickly and found nothing there. Now I was beginning to freak.

The sensations were fading, the good warm feeling I had now turning cold and stiff. He was leaving. Turning away and leaving me. Part of me didn't want him to go. Now I was shrouded with the question of 'why was he here?' And he had been on my rooftop. There was just no way. Was he stalking me? Was that a possibility? Was I endangered because of him? I felt an unusual sense of agitation come over me. What if he had been stalking me? That bastard! There really didn't seem to be another reason for him to be near me.

Now, I was truly becoming paranoid.

**--**

It was two weeks after the rooftop scene. My ankle, thankfully, was much better than it had been. No swelling, minor pain, and a small limp. It wasn't anything I couldn't work with. I was allowed to wait tables once more, having to take a break every once in a while. I felt a throb occasionally, but not often enough to raise any alarm. I was a lot happier to be better. It felt like I was granted a piece of my freedom back. I even walked to work this morning and was planning on walking back since Ino didn't have her car. I didn't have a problem. Maybe the sprain wasn't as bad as I thought it was?

Satisfied, I was working the night shift alongside Tenten, Tsumi, and Tanaka. All the 'T's'. I stuck out, the awkward 'S'. Ino had given up her night shift to go out with her "precious Shika-kun." Who could blame her? Working, or a date with your boyfriend? I know I would choose the same way as my friend.

Luckily it wasn't busy tonight. I was next in line, waiting for the next customer(s) to walk through the door. I was feeling pretty good and was eager to serve someone, however weird that may sound.

The past two weeks had been quiet. No freaky disturbances or killers trying to well, kill me. I had been able to sleep at the very least. I hadn't felt any weird 'connection symptoms' meaning Uchiha Sasuke hadn't been around. Maybe his stalking days were over? I really did hope so. The thought of someone stalking me gave me some restless night, even days, for a bit. But nothing had been happening, and everything had been normal. Which also meant I'd been bored.

Not that having freaky occurrences gave me some weird high, but it intrigued me. Like some kind of game of detective where I was the detective trying to uncover the secret identity of this mysterious man and at the same time, trying to avoid a killer. However paranoid I had gotten, it was interesting to say the least.

"Your turn." I heard someone say and I noticed Tanaka walk by me, arms full of dirty/half eaten plates. She looked disgruntled, probably due to the fact that she was the lucky taker of a family of eight. I had felt sorry for her, but too much. She and I had never really 'bonded' since I've started working here.

Looking up at the door, I felt my stomach drop and at the same time fill with butterflies. Was it a coincidence that I ended up serving them _again?_ Maybe, who knows. But the fact that Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke were standing, waiting to be served, gave me an excited feeling. That was something I couldn't deny. But at the same time, I wanted someone else to take my spot. Skip ahead, butt in line, do something!

I heaved a sigh before walking over to the door. This could be…awkward…or perhaps not. I wasn't a fortune-teller, but I sure as hell would love to be one right now. I could channel the spirits and ask them why I feel such strange sensations when I am in this one man's presence. I bet the spirits would laugh at me.

A grin slid onto Naruto's face immediately when he saw me approaching. When I was in earshot, his voice followed. "Sakura-chan. You going to wait upon us again?" I nodded to confirm his question. With a flick of my wrist I motioned for the pair to follow me. The whole way to their table I felt eyes burning right through me. Sure enough, when I reached their table and turned around to face them, I noticed Sasuke's eyes pointed downward, towards me ankle. He must remember that I injured myself.

I gulped down the lump in my throat and pointedly looked away as they took their seats. I couldn't meet either of their face's, I knew for sure my own would light up like a Christmas tree. So here I was, on my Thursday night, serving The Silent Stalker and "My New Best Friend." I wish I was Ino right now.

"Drinks?" I asked with the same fake cheer I offered everyone else. They had hardly looked over their menus and ended up getting the same drinks that they had last time. How I remembered, I wasn't sure.

After delivering their drinks, I took their orders. Naruto had loudly expressed how he had somehow missed that we served ramen. I got the impression he was a ramen lover. Sasuke rolled his eyes at his friend's mindlessness.

I returned to them, seventeen minutes later with their orders all prepped up and looking fairly nice. Chouji and the others really were amazing cooks. I wish I was. The closest I got to gourmet in my own kitchen was shake and bake chicken. How sad.

I was about to turn and return to my waiting spot when a voice stopped me. "Why don't you stay here with us? Talk to us some." It was Naruto, his mouth half-full of ramen. I pushed the disgusted face away and looked around. There really weren't all that many people here. I wasn't need at the moment anyway. I don't know what I really had to say to either of them. Naruto seemed to be a friendly person. He must take to people easily. I always admired that in people. I was just a wallflower.

I pulled a chair up to their table, not sitting right at the table, but close enough. I felt slightly uncomfortable still. We really didn't say anything at first. But just as Naruto already began to slurp down the broth in his bowl, he looked at me. He swallowed the broth in his mouth and I began to wonder how he ate so fast. He started to ask me questions.

"So, where do you live Sakura-chan?" he questioned and reached for his cup of tea. Sasuke, who had his head down, side glanced at me quickly. Our eyes met and I tried to fight down a dominating blush. Sasuke focused on his dinner instead of me. Once more I got that electric shock, stronger now, when our eyes met. It baffled me, really.

"Oh, I uh…don't live around here." I shut up, not intended on going into full detail.

"Aa. Have you always lived in Tokyo?" He asked and began to slurp down some more broth. He closed his eyes and it looked like he was really enjoying it. I leaned back in my chair a bit and crossed my legs.

"No, I used to live in a small town. It's miles away." Why was I so willing to answer his questions? This strange…thing…who insisted on adding the –chan to my name and smiling at me all the time. Shouldn't I keep my mouth shut? Especially around his stalker friend. "What about you?" I asked, trying to turn the tables on him.

"Me?" he asked, as though trying to stall to think. "I've always lived in Tokyo. My whole life." He was grinning, looking straight at Sasuke who was looking up at him. "Same with him." He pointed in the darker man's direction.

"Hn." Sasuke sounded strangely amused. I felt like I was missing out on something. "A long time." Sasuke continued.

I felt the shivers down my spine just from his voice. The same as it was when he was in my apartment after he saved me. Good, warm feelings creeping up through my body. It really didn't help that his voice was do damn _sexy._

"You live on your own Sakura-chan?" Naruto, who was trying his best to sneak his chopsticks onto Sasuke's plate, asked. Sasuke glared at him and moved his plate just barely out of reach before allowing a smug smirk to overtake him. Naruto glowered.

I reframed from giggling and nodded my head. "Yeah, I do." This seemed to lift the blonde boy's spirit.

"Nice." He said. "I have the unfortunate option of living with this one." Naruto's chopsticks pointed towards Sasuke who scowled.

"Just be happy I'm allowing you to live in _my_ home." My interest on just how close these two were was piqued. Just how long had they been friend? I began to question if there was something more than just friends about them. They seemed to like to be around each other a lot. Maybe that was just how they were. Or was there something more to their relationship? Surely not right?

"Yeah, well where else would I go, Teme?" Naruto glared and crossed his arms over his chest defiantly, his bottom lip sticking out in a slight pout. Cute, I thought.

"I'm sure there are plenty of places for you to go." Sasuke retorted and continued to delve on the rest of his dinner. I felt my eyes drawn to him, watching him with strange interest. At one point he looked at me out of the corners of his eyes again, sending me a harsh glare. I felt my face burn and I looked away.

"But you love having me living with you, don't ya?" The blue eyed boy sounded like child, his tone somewhat questioning. "You'd be lost without me there huh? You looove me too much to bear me not living with you."

"Shut up." Sasuke growled.

I don't know where the question came from, or why it left my mouth. "Are you two gay?" Right after it was said, my hands clamped over my mouth and my green eyes widened in horror. Had I really just asked that?

The two looked to be in shock. Naruto nearly fell out of his seat. Sasuke choked on what was in his mouth and reached for his tea. The blonde just gaped, his jaw fallen downward, his eyes wider than mine. Sasuke began to cough as his food was dislodged. And at the moment, I felt very, very awkward.

Nothing but silence. A few stares, but not from everyone. Thank _Kami._

"Uh…" I had no idea what to say to correct this problem.

"G-gay?" Naruto sputtered. "No way! And with him!? I'd rather give up ramen." He looked exasperated and I felt truly stupid for even saying such a thing. Sasuke pushed the rest of his dinner away, obviously having lost interest.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to…" I had no idea how to finish this sentence. My face was hot and I was ready to bolt away from the table. "Really sorry. I have to uh….go…"

Stupid, stupid, stupid Sakura!

I stood up quickly and shuffled my feet hurriedly, trying to go as fast as I could with the limp. Thank goodness I wasn't in any sort of true pain. I would have crawled away from there if it was necessary. I would have done anything to get away.

Later on, once my face returned to normal color and temperature, I had begged Tenten to go and take over the guy's table for me. I couldn't bare to go back over there. Not after that embarrassment. She simply gave me a confused look.

"Why? How could you possibly not want to serve two very yummy looking men?" She questions while glancing over at them. I glanced too and noticed that they looked slightly bungling. That was my entire fault.

"Just do it okay? I'll take over for you." I dashed off before any more questions could be asked.

Why was I such an idiot?

**--**

Two days after my horrendous embarrassment, a new event just had to befall my life.

I was sleeping, actually getting to sleep through the night. My sleep was light though, and the instant I heard some noise, I was jerked awake. I sat up in my bed, the springs creaking in protest from the sudden movement. I looked around, everything seemed to be fine. But the noise, it had sounded as though it came from somewhere very close, like whatever it was, was near my apartment. I didn't want to get up out of my bed, in fear that there was indeed something out there. I locked the door right?

It was silent for a moment, too silent for my liking. I didn't even hear the usual noise from outside. That made me even more nervous.

Suddenly, the sound of a loud bang on my door caused me to jump violently. I still couldn't find the courage within myself to get up. I didn't want to know who, or what for this matter, was on the other side of my door.

"Sakura! Open up now!"

I knew that voice anywhere. And to hear it in a slightly panicky tone gave me a horrible sinking feeling. This time I shot up out of my bed and walked cautiously to the door. I reached out and opened the door and once it was open a bit, it was forced open by the person on the other side.

Before I knew it, my wrist was in the grasp of Sasuke's hand (non to gently may I add) and I was being pulled out the door.

"Hey, wait!" I tried to pull my hand back, but his grip was too strong. He dragged me down the stairs and I had to hurry just to keep up with him. "Where are you taking me!?" I shouted, not caring who I woke up. In fact, I was hoping that someone would wake up and come out to help me, the poor innocent girl who was now being dragged away by her stalker.

"Somewhere." He hissed and never slowed his pace. By the time we reached the bottom of the stairs, he stopped briefly, only so he could scoop me up in his arm. Then out the building we went, and the familiar flying sensation started. He ran, fast just like before.

"Why did you take me? What do you want with me?" Strangely enough, my voice wasn't shrill. I sounded only slightly scared, but not drastically. I couldn't find it within myself to struggle against him either. I just had a feeling that he wasn't here to hurt me.

"I'll explain everything later. Just understand that I'm not going to hurt you." I believed his words. He wouldn't hurt me, that wasn't his goal.

"But still, where are you taking me?" I questioned again. He sighed and seemed to begin to run faster. How in the world could he run this fast? I was thankful that I didn't get motion sickness. Otherwise this would be bad.

"To my home. You aren't safe staying at your place." He answered in a tone of finality. I would have asked 'why' if his tone didn't give the meaning of 'no more questions right now.' I could only trust this one man who I knew nothing about.

He, much like myself, lived in a tall apartment building. He as well got the room at the very top. The only difference, his place was a lot nicer than mine. A hell of a lot nicer. I was amazed. It was like Ino's home, but at the same time extremely different.

For one, it was the opposite in color. There was hardly any white here at all. Instead, it was all dark, with rich dark colors like red, grey, and black. There were a lot of older looking artifacts, things I'd never seen before. We walked through the front hallway, to the living room when I caught a glimpse of blonde hair. Naruto turned around and looked at us, his eyes widening at the sight of me.

"Are you serious!? Why did you bring her here?" He exclaimed loudly. I had the feeling that Sasuke would have flipped him off if he hadn't been holding me.

"I can walk." I said in a brattish tone. Sasuke raised an eyebrow, scowling, and set me down on the floor. I touched down and forced most of my weight on my good ankle. "Can I have some answers now?" I questioned with a sneer. Naruto turned around from where he was sitting on the couch and looked like he wanted to same thing.

"You need sleep," Sasuke said bluntly and I found myself about ready to blow. Did he really expect me to sleep at a time like this? After basically being kidnapped, and brought to some stranger's house? And he tells me to sleep without even giving me any answers? Stupid stalker man.

"I am not going to sleep now unless I get some answers from you! What is going on? Why did you take me from my house? Why wouldn't it be safe? And how the _hell_ can you run so fast!?" Now my voice was rising, heading towards the shrill category. Sasuke looked as cold as I've ever seen him. "That day, all those weeks ago, why did you save me from that…that thing? Why were you even there if you live over here, basically on the other side of the city?" I wanted answers, now.

"Sasuke, what's going on?" Naruto asked, unsure of everything at the moment. His blue eyes were clouded with confusion and curiosity. He hung off the back of the black leather couch and looked between the two of us. I started to feel uncomfortable, having been dragged out of my home with nothing but green pajama pants and a baby blue tank top. No bra even. That's just wonderful.

Sasuke turned to me. "Go down that hall," he directed, pointing me in the right direction, "And go into the fourth door on the right. Just wait for me there, or sleep if you are tired." He then turned on Naruto. "I'll explain it to you."

"No. That's not fair. I was kidnapped, I deserve an explanation first!" I stomped my foot down at this.

"Just give it some time. I'll be there soon." Sasuke sounded truly annoyed and like he was nearing a very pissed level.

"But…"

"GO!" he thundered uncharacteristically. I found myself wincing back slightly and a new fear overwhelmed me. Sasuke was frightening when he was annoyed, I was now afraid to see what he was like when he was truly angry. But he really didn't have the right to boss me around.

"No. I'm not going to listen to you. Tell me everything right now or I'm going home, safe or unsafe." I was now getting frustrated by his 'beating around the bush' tactics. This was nothing that I would take willingly. I fight for myself.

"Sasuke just tell her." Naruto tried to negotiate, obviously not liking the look on his friend's face. I was grateful that Naruto was there, awake even. Shouldn't he be sleeping so late in the night?

"…" Sasuke didn't say a word and it looked like he was trying to keep himself calm.

That was when I noticed it. "You're hurt." I said blankly. There was a trail of blood oozing down his shirt and over his wrist. I then noticed the gash in the long black sleeve.

"I'm fine," he growled, his voice low. He walked away; going to what I assumed was the kitchen. Naruto shot a glance at me, then back at the direction Sasuke went.

"I know you are confused right now, but let him cool off. I'll talk to him. Then we'll come in and talk to you. I promise that he didn't bring you here without a reason, and I promise that you will get answers." He looked apologetic, and I knew he was being sincere.

Slowly, hesitantly, I nodded my head. "Alright. Just don't take long. I'll be waiting." I turned away from him and started down the hallway, counting the doors as I went.

**--**

**There, the next chapter is up and running. **

_**A note to all of you anonymous reviewers**_**, I have disabled this choice after receiving a few very terrible reviews from someone who doesn't have the balls to leave there name. (Excuse my language please). Something about calling my sister a 'whore' just because she had a baby. I'm sure it was the same person who called my other SasuSaku story 'pathetic'. My friend told me to disable anonymous reviews, so I did. Sorry to everyone who doesn't have their own account. If you want to send in a review, then you can email me at (****). Sorry about this everyone. **


	6. Shock

I'm sorry for the late update

**I'm sorry for the late update. I've been busy and very distracted so I haven't done all that much writing.**

**Disclaimer: Hahahahaha….no.**

* * *

**--  
Chapter 6: Shock**

**Author: Ebil Chameleon**

**--**

* * *

I didn't know what to expect as I stood before the highly polished oak door. I was sure I was in front of the right room. I looked down to my left and recounted. Yup, I was at the right door. Slowly I brought my hand up and grasped the door knob, and with equal hesitation I twisted and let the door open on its own.

I had never expected to be sent to his room.

The dark, navy blue room was large and seemingly empty. There was a large bed that looked so vacant; it's midnight blue and black silk quilt looking abandoned. Besides the bed there were two book shelves that stretched up to the high ceiling. Both were completely full of books, some looking fairly modern and others looking ancient. There was an old looking throw rug strewn on the floor, its different colored designs giving it an old look. Like something his grandmother would have made. Then there was a large, chestnut bureau.

Other than that, the room was virtually empty.

Really, a room this large was too big to have so empty. There was a cold feel about it. It felt like it was never ever used.

I walked over to the bed and sat on the edge. It was incredibly comfortable and I fell back onto it. Normally I would've smiled at such comfort, but I was too strung out at the moment to even think of it. I rolled over onto my side and took in the sight of the very nice looking pillows. There were more than what was necessary for one person (unless they shared a room?). They looked inviting but I forced any traces of sleep out of my system, insisting to myself that I had to stay awake.

It seemed to be taking the two men a long time. In simplest terms I was growing bored. I sighed loudly and sat up, my arms crossing over my chest and a scowl finding its natural way onto my face. I stood up, the wood floor cold beneath my bare feet. I made my way over to the bookshelf. My eyes scanned over the books, some very old looking, others looking as though they had never been opened. My hand reached up and traced along the spines of the books, feeling the different textures between rough and smooth. On some of the older books the text was fading, barely legible. I squinted my jade eyes, trying to comprehend the words written on the book.

The sound of the door opening startled me and I jumped, clenching at my chest in fear that my heart would jump out. I turned around with a fearful expression and was greeted with a serious looking Naruto. I didn't say a word; his face scared me. I had no idea why, it just did. I found my questions that had risen up into my throat stop short and shrink back down to settle distressfully in my stomach.

Right behind Naruto was Sasuke. The 'symptoms', as I'd like to call them now, had already been going crazy just being in Sasuke's house. But once he entered the room they went to a whole new level and I found my knees wanting to buckle beneath me. Wearily I ventured over to the bed and sat on the edge, holding onto the wooden post to keep myself upright.

"Why?" I choked out, wanting this question to be answered first. Naruto promptly sat on the floor before me, legs crossed beneath him. He looked up at me with the stern face that I didn't like. I looked away from him and over to Sasuke instead. The dark haired man was leaning against the equally dark wall by the closed door, as if ready to escape if he had to. "Why do I feel these strange things when I'm around you? I don't understand," I said. My eyes were searching him, looking for an answer.

"We'll explain that later," Sasuke said simply. He looked mildly uncomfortable. He refused to meet my gaze and I wasn't sure if I was glad or not.

"Alright," I retorted, my voice once again returning to me. I brought my legs up to me; a protection barrier. My eyes drifted to the bed where my finger was idly running over the smooth material. "Why did you take me from my apartment? Why wasn't it safe for me to stay there?"

Both men glanced towards each other. Naruto frowned at Sasuke and nodded to him encouragingly. I imagined that they were silently talking to each other, deciding what to say. "Just tell her man," I heard Naruto say aloud. His seriousness had fallen away and he looked concerned now. "She's one person right? We knew we couldn't keep this a secret from everyone right?"

"No," Sasuke responded. "I'll just tell her what she wants to know. Nothing more." To me, Sasuke looked colder than I'd ever seen him look. I felt myself wanting to shrink away from his presence. Suddenly he turned on me and his eyes pierced through me. He wasn't looking at me; rather, he was looking over my shoulder. I couldn't understand why he wouldn't look at me.

"I took you from your home because someone is after you."

Oddly enough, I wanted to laugh. Sure I had gotten a cold feeling as though I had just been doused by ice water, but what he had just said was laughable. Why would he say that? Just for an excuse as to why he would kidnap me and bring me to his home? He was my stalker, so maybe this was a good ploy to getting what he wants. I felt myself shiver at the thought and knew that I wouldn't go down against him without a fight.

"That's funny. Now really, why did you kidnap me? Money? Sex? Come on, tell me the real reason," I insisted, feeling slightly smug. I knew now was a horrible time to start feeling prideful, but the feeling had just come on out of no where.

I looked down and noticed Naruto was between gaping at me and looking nervously over at Sasuke. I looked too and noticed the agitated look on his face. He let out a sigh, steadying himself and keeping in control.

"Are you really that naive?" he asked me, eyes closed. "I saved you from death before did I not? And that was your second time encountering him. I thought you would have understood."

Just by the sound of his voice, I could tell that he didn't like me. The raw dislike was there. He was hard to read. I could usually read people easily too. Naruto, for instance, was worried for both mine and Sasuke's sake. He was concerned and unsure. It was all there, written in his eyes. And yet Sasuke, it was hard to tell. Just looking into his eyes, it was empty. It was cold. There were no emotions there. He was stoic and he didn't show his true self often. That's all I could gather just from looking at him.

"Well, why would someone be after me? I don't have anything, besides my body, to offer. It's not like there someone out there who wants to eat me or anything crazy like that is there?"

The looks I received made me rethink over what I had just said. Both seemed to find whatever it was funny because they both had very…amused looks on their faces. I frowned, my brows furrowing.

"Listen," Naruto spoke. His change was instantaneous as he frowned in my direction. He avoided looking me in the eyes and I found myself becoming annoyed by this. I was impatient now and I wanted good, straight answers before there was hell to pay. "What Sasuke is saying is the real truth. There _is_ someone after you Sakura-chan."

"Who?" I had the sense to ask, observing them both. Sasuke opened his mouth to answer my question.

"My brother," he said. Those words were said with such hatred, such pure dislike and hate that I felt an angry shift in the connection we had. It was as if I could feel his anger and I felt my hands ball into fists. I had no idea who his brother was and already, I had a feeling of rage, like I wanted to go out and hunt the man down myself.

"He was the one who was in the ally way wasn't he?" I asked in a small, rough voice. My eyes were piercing through the bookshelf, staring directly over Naruto's head. My teeth grit together and I wished that Sasuke would lighten up so I could. My nails were beginning to puncture through my palms, the wounds there beginning to reopen. But I couldn't find it within myself to calm down and unclench my hands. It was as if he was controlling my emotions, forcing me to feel exactly as he felt.

"Yes," was the only word I got. I turned my head towards Sasuke and saw that his face was turned completely away. His eyes were still closed, his own hands balled up at his sides. I had the urge to advance towards him to attempt to comfort him in some way, but I reminded myself that he was just some stranger. Some stranger who was kind enough to care for me.

"So," I said to ease the tension in the room. I felt myself begin to loosen but I doubted that Sasuke was. Naruto was looking at him nervously.

Before I knew it, Sasuke was gone. He had moved from the room so fast that I never even saw him leave. Naruto hadn't tried to stop him. I opened my mouth to call after him, angry that he had left me with so many questions unanswered. "Don't," Naruto said before I could even get any sound in my throat. I closed my mouth abruptly and looked at him. Actually, I glared at him.

"I don't see why he just ran out when he never really answered my questions. I mean, I've been kidnapped for Kami sake! I at least need a better reason than his brother wants to kill me." I spat this out angrily to someone who didn't deserve it. Naruto looked at me sympathetically.

Quietly, he said, "You don't understand what he's going through right now. What he's feeling. I can't even comprehend what he's feeling at the moment. No offense, but I'm having a difficult time just being in here so close to you, so I have no idea how he held out for so long. Hell, I don't get how he carried you here without…" then he stopped short and looked as though he said something he shouldn't have.

Already I knew something was abnormal. I had reason before to believe that these two weren't human. And now they were acting so strangely, I was certain. "If you don't mind my asking, what exactly are you?"

Startled, Naruto glanced at me with wide blue eyes. "Excuse me?" he said, shock evident in his voice. I felt my face heat up and I wondered if I was wrong after all. There were strange people in this world after all. No, I was certain there was something different about them.

"I mean, you and Sasuke…you just don't seem to be all that normal," I said, sounding as small and quiet as I could. I was sure I mumbled that whole sentence so that it was incoherent to anyone's ears.

"What about us isn't normal?" he asked. Looked up, aghast that he had heard me clearly.

"Your hearing for one," I mumbled again. The man sitting before me grinned, a nice toothy grin. His teeth were sharp, I noticed, like he had razor fangs or something. "But I mean, you two are abnormally pale. And the shadows under your eyes. Do you sleep? Because look how late it is! I would have expected you to be in bed."

"I'm a late night dweller," Naruto said and I heard a bit of humor lanced in with his words. I ignored his good mood and pulled my tank top up, noticing that it was creeping downwards, giving the blonde a nice view of my assets. He had looked away respectively.

"Alright, well you two look like you were both carved by the Gods themselves. Your hearing is obviously better than anyone I know. And Sasuke…can you run as fast as him? Because that was just amazing." I took a deep breath, having said all of that in just one breath. I fell back onto the bed, staring at the blank ceiling above. "I mean, what are you two?"

I said the last part in a sarcastic manor, but Naruto apparently thought I was being serious. "You really want to know?" he asked. I sat up so fast that I hurt my neck. I just looked at him skeptically, waiting for him to burst out laughing and go on in an 'oh haha, I'm just joking,' manor. But he never did. He just looked at me, smiling, like a young child with a big secret.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well," he started, then trailed off into a pause, most likely just to get on my nerves. I growled and he continued. "We aren't human, you've got that right."

My mouth was agape, and I repeated his words in my head, wondering if I had mistaken them. "You're joking, right?" I questioned. Naruto shook his head no and stood up, walking over to the window. He looked out to the city below, just gazing at the life outside.

"You know," he said and glanced in my direction. "A city can change a lot over a long span of time."

I was curious as to what this had to do with him not being human. But I remained silent, allowing him to continue on without any distractions.

"To be honest, I've wanted to tell someone our secret for a long time. A _long_ time. But Sasuke said never to tell anyone, and I understand why. But still, I have a hard time keeping secrets."

"Is Sasuke's brother what…whatever you and Sasuke are?" I asked.

Naruto didn't respond for a bit, then he nodded slowly. "He is," he said and turned away from the window, instead leaning back against it. I could feel Sasuke coming down the hallway towards the room. A moment later the door opened and he entered.

"I heard you and I think you better shut your mouth now."

Naruto pursed his lips together, eyes wide, looking frightened. Sasuke had a dark aurora around him and he looked quiet displeased. The shock being sent through my body intensified. I wanted to speak up, to yell at Sasuke and tell him that Naruto was his own person, he could do as he pleased. But my words wouldn't form and I remained silent.

"Sasuke, what harm could it do to let one person know. She already knows enough about us. She's already curious. I don't know why having her know would be the end of the world." I was glad that Naruto was fighting back against him. Sasuke had no right to decide everything.

Sasuke's hands clenched and unclenched as he ground his teeth together. "You know that it wouldn't be good if this got out. We'd have to leave this place and trust me, I'm not moving my entire business elsewhere. I've lived in Tokyo all my life and I'm not about to leave."

"We won't necessarily have to leave," Naruto argued. He narrowed his eyes at his friend and he promptly started whining. "Come one Sasuke. We can trust Sakura-chan. She already knows we're not like her. What could it hurt? Otherwise she'll bother you until you tell her. And if she's running from one of us, she has the right to know what it is she is running from!"

I was all in favor for Naruto at the moment. I couldn't help but feel true gratitude for him at the moment. I would hug him, but I knew that just wouldn't be the right thing to do now. Instead, I turned my gaze to Sasuke who was glaring at the floor.

"I still don't think…"

"Who gives a shit what you think?"

"Obviously you do if you're arguing with me about it!"

Naruto stuck his tongue out at his friend. "At least I can be nice, unlike you Mr. mean person."

Sasuke rolled his eyes at his friend childish antics. He refused to say anything.

"Sakura-chan, we're…"

"…Naruto…"

"…vampires."

The silence that enveloped the room now was indescribable. It was then that it all suddenly began to make sense. The pale skin, the dark shadows under the eyes, the inhuman speed, and the perfect face. How could I have missed this? How could I feel as calm as I did after hearing this?

That was when my reflexive nervous laugh took over. I just started giggling, as if it would cover my weird feeling now. How awkward could this get now? I am now standing in a room with two vampires, who could very well kill me in a second, and I'm laughing. Oh dear Kami, I have finally lost it.

"Alright. That's just ah…great. So you two are vampires." I pointed to them both and noted the drunken sound of my voice. You'd think finding out this new fact would sober me up. "I'm just gonna go back to sleep and wait to wake up from this dream now." I proceeded to crawl up the bed and I rested my head on one of the many pillows. I could feel both sets of eyes on me and wished that they would look elsewhere. Sadly, I knew they weren't lying but I was trying to keep myself in this calm state of mind before I truly lost it.

"Baka," Sasuke muttered loud enough for me to hear. I didn't know whether that comment was aimed at me, Naruto, or the both of us.

"Hey! Shut it Sasuke! She had the right to know!"

Sasuke sighed, deep and long. "You don't understand Naruto. She must think we're both crazy now."

"Hn, well can you blame her? It's not everyday you meet a vampire, so really, she must feel lucky," Naruto said and I could see the smirk on his face in my mind.

"Because anyone would feel lucky knowing there lives are at stake at this very moment," Sasuke replied sarcastically. I heard footsteps and the door opening then shutting.

"Don't mind him Sakura-chan."

"Yeah, I know," I mumbled into the pillow. I really wanted to be left alone now so that I could configure all the information I had just obtained before I continue questioning the two. "I'm just going to rest now. You don't mind do you?"

"Nah, I'm sure you're tired. Sleep as long as you want. And don't worry, you're safe with us," Naruto proclaimed and I heard his footsteps, light as a feather, moved across the room. "Oyasumi-nasai." He said and left the room.

Of course I had been lying when I said I wanted to rest.

I knew I wasn't going to sleep.

Oh joy.

Sleepless nights, how I re-welcome you back into my life.

* * *

**Sorry it's short. But at least I got something up right? And I wanted to post before I left. I'm going away for the weekend to spend it with my friends for a sweet sixteen birthday party. Lake George! Yay! (For any New York State peeps, you should know where it is. Great Escape! Yesh!) See you tomorrow Racheal! My overnight bedmate. Oh the joy.**


End file.
